Sinister Legacy
by slickboy444
Summary: 5 years after Sinister Soldiers, a sinister ghost from the past arises and brings Scott, Jean, Vincent, Wanda, and X23 of Shadow Cell out of retirement one last time. Jott, WandaOC
1. At Ease

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 1: At Ease**

AN: Takes place 5 years after the events of "Sinister Soldiers." Scott and Jean are married and so are Vince and Wanda. They have kids, homes, and a simpler life. This is a sequel so I'd recommend you check out "Sinister Soldiers" first to get the gist of it. Hope you like it!

Summery: The lives of the former members of Shadow Cell is shattered once more when they receive a visit from an old friend and learn of a sinister ghost from the past that promises to permanently end their peaceful world. Now Shadow Cell must dawn their uniforms once more to put a stop to it before their old nemesis truly has the last laugh.

Ages: 5 years in the future from the end of "Sinister Soldiers." Scott and Jean are 23, Vincent is 22, Wanda is 21, and X23 is 19. Nathan is 5, Rachel is 3, and Megan (Vince and Wanda's daughter) is 3.

Pairings: Scott/Jean, Vince/Wanda with mentions of Rogue/Remy, Logan/Ororo, Warren/Betsy, and others.

Rating: R for violence and language.

AN: 'These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They are all the property of Marvel. Vincent Freeman, however, belongs to my good friend Agent-G. He has given me permission to use him so this fic is dedicated to him!

And as always, I ask that each and every one of you take the time to REVIEW! Send all your comments to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I don't care which you do as long as you REVIEW! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story!

-

Throughout human history, wars have come and gone. People see them as righteous, tragic, brutal, and heroic. Yet most will never know what it is like to fight on the field of battle. Only through soldiers who bear their hearts and souls for what they believe in can the true stories of war be told. And this is their story.

Five years ago, the most powerful team of soldiers ever assembled was disbanded. Project Shadow Cell was the peak of perfection in art of warfare and under the guise of Dr. Nathanial Essex, the lives of five mutant children were forever change and the course of human history was never the same.

They fought off armies, destroyed entire organizations, and saved the world many times. Yet nobody even knew they existed. They were shadows in the maze of human history and their contributions would never be known to the public at large. But that didn't bother them. For Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Vincent Freeman, Wanda Maximoff, and Laura X23 Howlett, they had done their duty and preserved their honor.

Now Shadow Cell was no more, Mr. Sinister was dead, and the mutant soldiers lived quiet lives now at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They were married, had children, and enjoyed a level of peace once thought impossible. But history can be a cruel mistress, for she can rear her head with a vengeance.

-

In a quaint house near the lake on the grounds of the Xavier Institute, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. It was early and most everybody on the institute grounds was still sleeping. However, for the Summers family, things got going early.

"Nathan! Nathan, come on! You were first last time!" said a little redheaded girl no older than three.

"It doesn't matter, Rachel! I'm faster than you, so I still get first dibs!" replied a five year old boy as he scurried down the hall of his home with his little sister following close behind.

"No fair! You always get first!"

"You know the rules, sis! You fall behind, you've gotta catch back up!"

The youthful cries of their youth echoed through the halls and reached young Jean Grey-Summers. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to her children run about without a care in the world. No matter how many times she heard it, that sound always struck her in a way few things could.

Standing over the stove wearing a red bathrobe cooking scrambled eggs, it was hard to imagine that she, a 23 year old wife and mother of two, was once one of the deadliest soldiers in the world. As Phoenix, the prime psychic of Shadow Cell, she had killed countless souls. It was a part of her past she could never escape, but she set such thoughts aside as she watched her children take their seats at the table.

"Hey, you two are up early," she said with a smile as she gave them a good morning kiss.

"It's Saturday, Mommy. You always cook our favorite on Saturday!" said Nathan in an excited tone.

"I know, but remember what I said about breakfast specials…" said Jean with a measure of motherly wisdom.

"Don't fight over being first when we all get the same meal," the two young children said in perfect unison.

"Good," she smiled, giving them both a kiss as a reward, "Now apologize to your sister, Nathan."

"Sorry Rachel," said the little boy obediently and honestly.

"It's okay big brother."

Satisfied with her their resolution, Jean went back to fixing her eggs and just as she was finishing the first batch, her husband made his entrance, his hair still wet from the shower as he pulled his beautiful wife into a good morning embrace.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, giving her an affectionate kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Morning, hun," said Jean with a smile, returning his gesture with a kiss of her own, "Hungry?"

"Aren't we all?" he grinned as he turned to his two children.

"Daddy! Daddy! When is Aunt Wanda and Uncle Vince going to bring Maggie over?" asked Rachel as she ran up to her father's side.

"Not until this afternoon, sweetheart," said Scott as he scooped his daughter up in his arms, "Remember, they have to eat breakfast too."

"But what will we do until then?" whined Nathan, ever the impatient one.

"Tell you what…After breakfast we'll all go out to the lake to watch the sunrise and do our morning CQC training. And before you know it, they'll be here."

"The lake?" said the excited little boy, "You promise?"

"On my honor, Nathan."

That was good enough for the two young kids as they eagerly awaited their breakfast. For Scott and Jean, it was a sight they never got tired of. As former soldiers of Shadow Cell, it was hard to get over how much things had changed. They were married now. They had two beautiful kids together. They had a home near a beautiful lake on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. And they couldn't have been happier.

Being soldiers and being parents were two completely different, yet equally challenging tasks. Their soldier traits carried over in the way they raised Nathan and Rachel. They were very strict on teaching them the value of honor, loyalty, and respect. But they never went at it the way their old drill instructors had. They had decided early on that they would distance their children from that life as much as possible.

However, they found it was hard to get away from their lives as soldiers, especially when their children took after them so strongly.

-

In a house not far from the Summers, the light of the rising sun was creeping in through the windows into the master bedroom. The two occupants, Vincent and Wanda Freeman, were both lying comfortably under the sheets. However, they were wide awake despite the early hour.

It was a common part of their morning routine. After years of waking up at four AM in the military, they still kept the habit of minimal sleep. But instead of arising to the sound of drill sergeants, they woke up to peacefully take in the morning sun together.

"Mmm…Summer sunrises," said Wanda as she snuggled up close to her husband.

"Yeah, can't think of too many better feelings to wake up to," said Vincent Freeman as he admired the warm light bathing the room.

"Oh? Is this one of them?" she asked as she rolled over on top of him and captured his lips.

It was a hell of a way to begin a morning. And after living through so many horrors growing up with insane asylums and inhumane mutant experimentation, it was a welcome feeling for Vincent and Wanda Freeman.

"Mmm…I can safely say it is," said Vincent as he lovingly embraced his wife.

"Glad you feel that way, because it would take a Serbian death squad to get me up from this."

However, no sooner had she uttered those words did they hear the joyous cries of a little three year old girl, echoing through the hall.

"Mommy! Daddy!" came an angelic voice, "Are you up yet? It's morning! It's morning!"

Smiles formed on their faces as they turned to see their bedroom door fly open and an energetic little girl scurry into the room, leaping on her parent's bed.

"Hey there, baby girl!" said Wanda as she took the three year old in her arms, "Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?"

"I can't help it! Daddy promised he'd make chocolate chip pancakes this morning!" said the excited little girl.

"Did he now?" grinned Wanda, "Well then let's hope he can make enough for both of us."

"Ah, you know I can't say no to the two most beautiful girls in the world," said Vincent as he sat up and embraced his family in his strong arms, "Just let mommy and daddy shower and we'll be right down, okay Maggie?"

"Okay," said the little girl, looking back up at her daddy with those haunting blue eyes, "Can I practice my karate outside until then?"

"As long as you stay on the porch, sweety," said Vincent, "But don't wear yourself out too much. Remember, we're going over to Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott's this afternoon."

"Yay! We can finally finish our game of GI Joe!"

And with that, the energetic little girl ran off to do her thing. It was remarkable how some girls play with dolls while others like Maggie got into karate and CQC. But as the daughter of two powerful soldiers, it was in her blood.

"She's going to be a hell of a fighter one day," said Vincent with a sigh as he watched her run off.

"Yeah…Just like her, daddy," said Wanda coyly, tracing her hands around her husband's bear chest.

"I just can't get over how eager she is to learn it. She's only three and already she can already do things Marines can't do."

"Does it ever worry you?" asked Wanda in a more serious tone.

"Of course it does," sighed Vincent, "I guess I'm just afraid of her following in our footsteps one day. It's a dangerous life that we've been trying to leave behind."

"Hey, you said it yourself, hotshot…We are who we are and we can't escape that. I'm not too crazy about it at times either, but every time I look at Maggie I just can't help but see a true fighter in her."

"I know. I don't call her my little warrior for nothing," said Vincent with a proud grin, "But still…"

"Hey, don't let yourself dwell on stuff like that on a day like today," said Wanda as she took her lover's hand and pulled him off the bed, "Why don't we jump in the shower together so I can make all your little worries and concerns just melt away?"

"Hmm…I would like that," said Vincent coyly, "Just lead the way my beautiful wife."

Hand in hand, Vincent and Wanda Freeman eagerly made their way to the shower to usher in the morning in their own special way. It was times like this they were grateful for the chances they had been given.

After all the suffering they endured growing up, they had found a wonderful life together. They had a place to call home, friends they were very close with, and a daughter they adored to no end. The married couple had a lot to be thankful for and they had no intention of squandering a single moment of this gift they called life.

-

In the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, the rising sun awoke few from their slumber. Saturday morning was everybody's time to sleep in, but for some that was easier said than done.

Laura X23 Howlett was legendary for her endurance when it came to sleep. Ever since the institute expanded into a full fledged school, students young and old were awed by her ability to stay alert and focused for days at a time if. And recently, that endurance was being pushed to new limits with the birth of her little sister, Kendall.

Laura was the only former Shadow Cell member who chose to stay at the mansion. After Jean became pregnant five years ago, she and Scott used the money from their vast inheritance from their late instructor, Magnum, to build a house for themselves on the institute grounds where they could peacefully raise a family. Two years later, Vincent and Wanda followed suit as they too got married and had a kid of their own.

But Laura decided she could help out most if she stayed. Besides, her father, Logan, lived within these walls and she wanted to be around him so they could catch up on the things they missed as a family.

In addition, Logan had married Ororo two years ago, giving Laura a full fledged family. And a little over a year later, she gave birth to their first child, Kendall. So now not only did she have someone to officially call 'mommy,' she also had a little sister. And for someone who was born in a test tube, her family meant a lot to her.

"There you go, Kendall. Drink up," said Laura as she fed the six month old infant her bottle of formula.

Sitting in little Kendall's quaint little room, Laura smiled down at the little bundle of flesh she called her sister. Ever since she was born, she had gone above and beyond to help out her mom and dad. They were both stressed enough with their duties as teachers and instructors and she took it upon herself to pick up the slack.

"That a girl," said the former living weapon as Kendall finished the last few drops, "You're gonna be big and strong one day…Just like your mommy and daddy."

"Don't forget her big sister," came a voice from the doorway, drawing Laura's attention to a familiar presence.

"Father," said Laura as she got up with little Kendall still in her arms, "I thought you were going to try and sleep in this morning."

"Ah, you know me, darlin'. Sleepin' in just ain't my style."

Walking up to his two beautiful daughters, Logan smiled at the sight before him. It still felt so unreal. He was a father and a husband. He, former Weapon X, was responsible for a family.

But he set such thoughts aside as he took the bundle of flesh in his arms and held her protectively as any father should.

"So how's mom, doing?" asked Laura as she watched her father hold Kendall.

"She's doing alright. You know her. She's strong, but sometimes she forgets she ain't the one with a healing factor."

"Your stubbornness must be rubbing off on her," made Laura, earning her a look from her father.

"I guess so," he sighed, "But I convinced her to rest up today. She's been pushin' herself hard lately."

"No kidding. But if you want, I can come back from Scott and Jean's early to help out with dinner."

"Nah, this is your day too, darlin'. You need to unwind just as much. And what better way than hangin' out with yer war buddies?"

Laura just laughed at her father's wit, for even as a married man he was still Wolverine.

"I'll let them know that when I see them later on," she said as she turned to make her leave, "Give mom a big hug for me when she wakes up. I'm going to go for a morning bike-ride."

"Will do, darlin'," said Logan as he set little Kendall down in her crib, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whatever dad," she said, rolling her eyes such words.

As Laura made her way down the stairs and into the foyer, she passed by the living room, which had a few occupants despite the early hour. Passing by on her way to the garage, she saw that it was Raven Darkholm, who had become a good friend to Shadow Cell, her companion, Irene, and a very pregnant Rogue, who was eating a jar of peanut butter much to Laura's shock.

Since Rogue and Remy began dating five years ago, they got pretty hot and heavy. Then around eight months ago, Remy asked her to marry him. At first it came as a major shock to her and she didn't answer off the bat, but she eventually accepted and just a month before the wedding, she found out she was pregnant.

Mystique, of course, had a few choice words with Remy for getting her daughter pregnant before they were married. But the thought of being a Grandmother helped calm her down and in order to help her daughter through this, she invited her old friend and former caretaker to Rogue, Irene, to help out with the coming baby.

It was tough since Rogue was one cranky pregnant lady. Between cravings and mood swings, she made Logan look mellow. But when she was eating, she was docile enough and at the moment, she and her family were watching the news.

"Another day of anti-mutant protests erupted in Washington today as Senator Edward Kelly's repeated efforts to push the Mutant Registration Act have once again been stalled. This is the second time this session that the bill has been held back for a vote and many supporters, such as internationally renowned industrialist and self proclaimed Christian revivalist William Stryker, have expressed great frustration with lawmakers. Stryker has been quoted as saying 'The repeated delay of this important legislation is detrimental to our security and if we don't act fast then our children will be the one to pay the price.'"

"Jeez Rogue, all this garbage can't be good for your baby," commented Laura.

"Ah can't help it," she said as she shoveled more peanut butter in her mouth with a fork, "Damn hormones got me cravin' this stuff like no tomorrow."

"I wasn't talking about the peanut butter," she chuckled.

"Yes, I agree. The news as of lately is just too depressing," said Raven as she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, "So I take it you're heading out early?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go for a nice long bike-ride before I head over to Scott and Jean's," said Laura as she stretched her limbs, "Care to join me, Raven? I'll give you another chance to race me!"

"Maybe some other time," replied the shape shifter with a humored grin, "I've got to stay here for Rogue's ultrasound."

"And just think, Raven, in a few months you'll be a full fledged grandmother," added Irene, who was sitting next to Rogue, occasionally rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Don't remind me. I already feel old enough," she muttered in response.

"Ah yer only as young as ya feel, momma!" said Rogue in an encouraging tone.

"And besides, you don't age so why worry?" added Laura as she turned to make her leave, "Anyways, I'll see you guys later. And when Remy makes up, let him know he's still got dish duty."

"Don't worry, sugah. I'll make sure he remembers," assured Rogue with a grin, "Mah hormones will keep him in line."

With one final wave, Laura left her friends to the TV and mounted her motorcycle. Thanking back to Rogue's impending child, she didn't know how Remy managed. But then again, he was the one who married her.

It was a bit of a drag, however, because with Remy now happily domesticated, she had fewer riding buddies. At first, she would ride with her father and race down the back road with him. Later, Mystique showed off her biking skills and as an ex mercenary, she was always a challenge. Remy also joined later on, but having a pregnant wife left little time for such activities and young Laura would have to go it alone.

"Ah the morning sun and the hum of a hog," she said as she put on her sunglasses and revved up her bike, "What better way to start the day?"

-

Later that day, the Freemans met up with the Summers at their house for their usual get together. As soldiers and comrades, they still shared that same familial bond and they had made it a common ritual to spend time together as the closely nit friends they were.

Laura joined them later as well, arriving on her roaring motorcycle and giving her nieces and nephew a big hug. Nathan, Rachel, and Maggie had always adored her and bore the uncanny talent to get the once reclusive soldier to smile. But she didn't mind and she embraced the happiness they radiated. It helped make her family feel more complete.

No sooner had Nathan, Rachel, and Maggie linked up had they started to enjoy their summer fun. Scott had set up a sprinkler and the three kids eagerly took to playing their care free games of youth. All the while, the proud parents and former unit just sat back and admired the show.

"Come on, Maggie! Don't let Nate get ahead of us!" exclaimed a playful Rachel as she and Maggie were trying to catch Nate in a game of tag.

"Face it, girls! I'm too fast for you!" said Nathan proudly as he jumped through the sprinkler.

"We'll see about that!" grinned Maggie as she kept up the chase.

It was a sobering sight to the former soldiers of Shadow Cell as they watched their children play without a care in the world. Since most of them didn't have a happy childhood, it was surreal seeing the joyous frolicking of youth.

But that didn't bother them, for they wanted their children to experience the kinds of things they had been denied.

"Maggie's really growing fast," mused Vincent as he watched her chase down Nate and tackle him to the grass, "Hard to believe that I was only changing her diaper a few years ago."

"Yeah, and she's really coming into her own," said Laura in agreement, "Already steadfast and tough."

"Just like her mother," said Wanda proudly, "Pietro's already boasting about how she bears the famous Maximoff charm."

"And just think," added Jean, "One day she'll manifest mutant powers just like Nate and Rachel. Imagine the kind of games they'll be playing then."

"I shutter to think," chuckled Laura, "Hell, my dad has already started designing Danger Room scenarios for Kendall."

"Guess that means you'll have some competition down the line, X," commented Scott with a grin.

"Meh, doesn't mean she'll ever top my high score," shrugged former weapon X23.

The former soldiers all shared a good laugh as they sat back on the porch together, living it up just like old times. It was hard to believe they had come this far, going from constant battle zones to watching their children play together in the front yard. But it was a journey they had made together and they were proud of it.

"You know, thinking about our kids becoming mutants kind of has me wondering just how much they'll take after us," mused Scott.

"I wouldn't worry about that, hun," said Jean, taking her husband's hand in hers, "Beast has assured us repeatedly that their powers should be stable when they manifest because of their shadow class parents."

"It's not the powers I'm worried about, Jean," sighed Scott, "It's some of the other attributes they've picked up from us."

"Oh…Yeah that," said Vincent, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

A silence came over them as they looked back at their children. They were so young, yet they had so much energy and drive. Already, they were teaching them how to be strong and defend themselves as warriors. They even joined them in their morning exercise rituals they still did before sunrise.

Already, their children were learning the basics of CQC. And in their eyes, they could see the seeds of true soldiers being sewn. But for the former mutants of Shadow Cell, this came with mixed feelings.

"Looking at them now, I have a feeling they're going to make some great soldiers," said Scott as he went on, "They're just so eager to learn. But every time I think about them fighting in the same battles we fought as a unit it just…"

However, Scott couldn't find the words to finish. He found himself taking his wife in a warm embrace while they all mused over the future of their children.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Cyclops," said Wanda with a sigh, "I don't want Maggie seeing the kind of horrors we saw on the battlefield either."

"Well at the rate humans and mutants are going, that might be unavoidable in the future," said Laura, still remembering that newscast from earlier.

"That may be true," said Vincent, "But after everything we went through, I want my kids to grow up in a world of peace. I know that's naïve, but that's what I want for my family."

"That's everyone wants for their family, Vincent," said Wanda as she leaned into her husband's warmth and rested her head on his shoulder, "But it's like the General once told us, sometimes you have to fight 10 years of war for 100 years of peace."

"And we certainly fought our share," added Laura, "If we hadn't, then Nate, Rachel, and Maggie wouldn't even have a world to grow up in."

"I know and I just get the feeling that they want to follow in our footsteps in that regard," sighed Scott, "They already have our soldier genes, they've adopted our erratic sleeping habits, and they want to learn CQC. I guess I'm just worried that they've already chosen their path and there's nothing we can do about it."

"If that's the case, then all we can do it support them," said Jean in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jean," sighed Wanda, "That's the role we assume when we become parents. And we all best remember that…Especially if I'm going to have another."

Everybody turned to give Wanda a shocked look, especially Vincent. Knowing what she probably implied, the former demolition expert of Shadow Cell clarified her words.

"I didn't mean right away!" she shot, "God, do you have to assume everything?"

"Sorry Wanda, knee jerk reaction," said Vincent, now blushing profusely.

"Oh, but I thought you wanted another kid?" teased Laura.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we would try for a son this time," said Wanda as she sensually embraced her husband, "I remember you once telling me about how much you wanted your own little prodigy, Vince."

"Good memory," said Scott with a chuckle.

"Yes, well um…" said Vincent, still stammering.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh, for he was so cute when he was shy. Even after spending years oblivious to their feelings for one another and eventually tying the knot, he still bore that sweet shy charm that attracted her to him in the first place.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it now, sweetheart," she said teasingly, "One of the benefits of having a wife who can control probability is that we never have to worry about taking chances when it comes to birth control."

"And I can't tell you how many women would kill for control like that," laughed Jean, "After I had Rachel I got my tubes tied the same week."

"And she made me get a vasectomy just in case," added Scott, "So consider yourself lucky, Vincent."

"I already do," smiled the lone Prodigy survivor as he gave his wife a loving kiss.

It was a surreal moment for the former soldiers. Here they were living happy, peaceful lives together. The laughter of their children filled them with so much hope. After all the battles they fought and all the challenges they overcame, it was truly a happy ending for them.

They had rebuilt their lives. They had triumphed over the odds. Life was good. Their endless fighting in a world of conflict was over.

But they would soon learn that the past has a way of coming back to haunt them.

-

LET THE STORY AND THE REVIEWS BEGIN!


	2. Dropping In

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 2: Dropping In**

As sunset drew near over the skies of Westchester, the five former members of Shadow Cell and their children prepared for a nice dinner together. Yet unknown to them, an unmarked Blackhawk helicopter was heading in their direction.

Less than 20 miles away, the lone aircraft carried on it some of the most important men in the United States Military, one of them being the legendary Nick Fury, leader of the largest peacekeeping entity in the world, SHIELD. He was the one who picked up the slack left behind by Shadow Cell when the program was disbanded. And he was the one who nations turned to when tyranny threatened their citizens.

But despite his presence, the officials in the aircraft did not look too pleased with his presence.

"I'm telling you, Fury. This is a BIG mistake," said a neatly dressed middle aged man in a military uniform, "I don't like where this is going one bit!"

Fury was not fazed by the younger man's words. He just sat there smoking his cigar, looking over a file that bore horrors the likes of which even he had never seen before.

"Sir! Sir, are you listening to me!"

"Can it, Major. I heard you," grunted Fury as he closed the file, "And you best watch your tone. You're the one that called me, remember?"

"Gentlemen please!" said an older looking man sitting adjacent to the two bickering officers, "Let's not fight our battles here."

That didn't change the look on Fury's face, but it did get the Major to stand down.

"Commander, if I may be frank for a moment," said the Major, his tone still dead serious, "I think we can do better than these guys. It's been five years since any of them wore a uniform, they were part of a program that betrayed the entire US Government, and on top of that they're not even supposed to officially exist!"

"Yeah, well neither is this threat," quipped Fury as he put out his cigar.

"But bringing in a dead black project!" exclaimed the Major, "With all the resources at our disposal, how is it that we aren't mobilizing our manpower to take care of this?"

"Because we already tried that, Major," said the Commander in a solemn tone as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We've sent the FBI, the CIA, Delta force, and Special Ops into the fire and all we've got in return is a long list of families we have to send our condolences to."

"Fuck with the bull and you get the horns," said Fury indifferently.

"With all due respect," continued the Commander, "Even I'm skeptical about bringing in a dead black project to help with an issue of this magnitude."

Colonel Nick Fury's stern expression didn't change. He had faced enough global threats to be hardened even by something like this. For these military desk jockeys, however, they didn't know how to get their hands dirty. And for a threat of this magnitude, there was no way around it.

"Say what you want, Commander, but this is our best bet. I know you and most of the government for that matter considers these guys to be mistakes, but trust me…these five are the only ones for a mission like this. You want this job done, you're gonna need to break a few rules. But think of it this way…you're not doing anything our government doesn't do on a regular basis."

The helicopter fell silent as the three officers waited anxiously for their arrival. None of them liked this situation, but it was one that could not be ignored. Fury may have been crass, but he had more experience than half the Pentagon. And the sooner this issue was handled, the sooner the country could sleep easier.

"Sir," said the helicopter pilot from the cockpit, "We're going into our final decent."

Tucking the file into his coat, the three men held on. The Captain and the Major still thought it was a mistake. But for Nick Fury, these were the only ones for the job.

"Relax you two," he said in his gruff tone, "You'll be back in your cozy little offices in no time. You just better pray we catch these guys in a good mood. Because if they can't do it then we're all as good as dead."

-

As dusk settled over the Summers house, Scott was putting the finishing touches on the steaks he had going on the grill. Inside, Jean was preparing mashed potatoes and corn for their feast with help from Laura, who had developed some good culinary skills thanks to Ororo.

Outside, Vince and Wanda played around with the children. By now, their fun with the sprinkler was done and Nathan, Rachel, and Maggie were piling on Vincent with glee.

"Please Daddy! Pretty please!" begged Maggie as she held onto her daddy's neck while Nate and Rachel tugged at his pants.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you know the rules," said Vincent with a mix of seriousness and playfulness, "It's not safe to fly during sunset."

"Oh come on, Uncle Vincent!" chirped Rachel, "Take us over the lake before the sun comes down! It's SO pretty!"

"Yeah, please Uncle Vincent! Please!" begged Nate.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh at such a cute sight. One of the drawbacks to being able to fly is that it made Vincent a living rollercoaster to the kids. While he was very strict about safety, there were times he just couldn't say no to those kids. They loved flying and it was hard to resist when they had him cornered like this.

"Uh, wanna help me out here, hun?" said Vincent as he turned to his wife.

"What? And ruin this priceless moment?" she laughed, "It's times like this I wish I had a photographic memory."

With the kids still tugging at him for a ride, Scott finally stepped in to help his friend.

"Hey, come on now kids. Leave Uncle Vincent alone," he said as he walked over to pick little Rachel up in his arms, "Besides, going on a flight at this hour may spoil your appetite. And you don't want our Saturday feast to go to waste do you?"

"But daddy!" whined Nathan.

"No buts, Nate. Food now. Flying later," he told him with a smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise, son."

"Warrior promise?"

"You know it."

That was enough for Nathan, for his daddy never broke warrior promises. It was one of the many things he and Rachel emulated from their parents, that strong warrior spirit. But in their hearts, they were still fun loving kids.

"Thanks man," said a grateful Vincent as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Hey, what are fellow soldiers for?"

"Well they're great for Saturday night dinners, that's for sure," said Wanda, "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"I second that," said Vincent, "What about you, baby? You hungry?"

"For desert," cooed Maggie in response.

"After dinner, sweetheart."

"Okay," sighed the little girl.

"Kids…" sighed Wanda, now wanting more than ever to discuss that second baby with Vincent.

Just then, Jean and Laura stepped out onto the deck.

"Hey Scott, are the steaks done?" said Laura.

"They've been done for ten minutes," he replied.

"Then let's eat!" said Jean with a smile, "I hope you're all hungry because we made extra…"

Then suddenly, Jean stopped in mid sentence. The look on her face suddenly fell and after having spent years on the battlefield with her, they knew full well what it meant.

"What is it, Jean? What's wrong?" said Scott, feeling her anxiety through their link.

"Oh no…that better not be who I think it is," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" said Vincent, his concern growing as well, "Who are you…"

"Wait! You guys hear that?" said Laura.

Silence fell over the former unit as they listened for whatever sound X23 was picking up. She had vastly superior hearing compared to the others and when she heard something, she didn't mess around.

Soon, the former soldiers heard it to and Scott picked up on the noise without hesitation.

"Blackhawk helicopter…the stealth model," said Scott, his vast knowledge of aircrafts coming into play.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked a curious Nathan Summers, watching as all the grown ups started acting really strange.

Without hesitation, the mutant soldiers took action to protect their children.

"Go inside, kids," said Jean as she rushed them back into the safety of their house, "We'll be in soon. We have to take care of some grown up stuff, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," said young Rachel as she followed her friend and brother back into the house.

Knowing not to argue with that kind of tone, the three children obediently followed, leaving the five former mutants of Shadow Cell to make deal with this new threat.

"The front yard!" said Jean in the assertive tone of a soldier.

"Who is it, Jean?" asked Wanda, half expecting to be under attack.

"Someone I hoped we'd never see again," she answered cryptically.

The five mutant soldiers ran around the side of the house to see the unmarked helicopter landing in a clearing about 100 yards away from the house. They looked around for any other threats, but they sensed nothing as they approached the lone aircraft.

"Wait here," said Fury to the Major and the Commander, "It's probably better they not see more military men then they have to."

"Rest assured, I'm not getting up from this spot," said the Major, "Let's just get this over with, Fury."

"And people wonder why America has so many enemies," quipped the Colonel as he stepped out of the helicopter and was met with five faces he never thought he'd see again.

Five years had done a lot for them. They sure weren't teenagers anymore. But apparently, five years hadn't been enough because they did not look too happy to see him.

"Hello, Shadow Cell. It's been awhile," said Nick Fury as he stood before the five mutant soldiers.

"Hasn't been long enough, Fury," said Scott in a disgruntled tone, "What are you doing here? I thought we were done forever."

Fury had expected this. He knew he was not Shadow Cell's favorite person. But he was used to this kind of treatment. And after everything the military had put these five through, he could hardly blame them.

"Good to see that attitude hasn't changed," he said as he took out a cigar, "And here I was thinking civilian life had softened you guys."

"Skip the icebreakers. What do you want?" said Jean, folding her arms in frustration at his intrusion."

"Just a moment of your time," he said as he lit his cigar, "You know I wouldn't have even considered coming here if it wasn't important. So you can either kick me off your lawn or hear me out. It's your choice. So what's it gonna be?"

The five mutant soldiers exchanged weary looks. They knew Nick Fury. He was not one for spontaneity. And after officially declaring Shadow Cell dead, it had to be big if he had come to them.

Not needing much debate, the five mutant soldiers relaxed their guard. The man had made the trip. They might as well make it worth something.

"Come on in," said Jean as she directed him towards her house, "But make it quick. We have kids to take care of."

"Don't worry, Phoenix," assured the old Cold Warrior, "This won't take long."

-

Never one to let little things spoil the dinner they planned, the former Shadow Cell soldiers set an extra place for Fury. They also set up a separate area in the living room for Nathan, Rachel, and Megan so they could watch TV and stay occupied while they handled this.

Needless to say, the presence of the old Cold Warrior was not expected, but for the sake of keeping things civil they let him partake in some of the food. As cynical as they were about Fury, he had to have a good reason for showing up. So they kept it casual, hoping for a little transparency from a man who lived in a world of secrets.

"So this is how the five greatest soldiers in the history of man spend their retirement…" commented Fury as he took in his surroundings while eating his steak, "Nice house, white picket fence, couple of kids…hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I'd just walked into some corny 50s sitcom."

"Glad you to hear that age hasn't affected that charming personality of yours, Fury," said Scott in a sarcastic tone, "But we all know you didn't come just to mooch some home cooking. What do you want?"

Taking in a few more bites of steak and potatoes, Fury reached into his coat and pulled out the file he had been looking over earlier. Tossing it in the center of the table, his expression remained indifferent as he told them about the horrors of this crisis.

"We've got a problem…a very serious problem. Millions of lives at stake, little time to act, and no other options…the kind of thing you're all used to. The government is stretched beyond its limits and we've tried everything. So naturally, they came to me looking for any possible solution. Hence my little visit. You follow so far?"

"We know the drill," said Vincent as he reached over to pick up the file, "Just what is this monumental threat? Is it another rogue dictator? A state sponsored militia? Some crime lord out for weapons of mass destruction?"

"No…much worse," said Fury as he wiped his mouth of steak sauce, "That file you're holding does not officially exist, but it's the only material on this threat we've got."

"Just what kind of threat are we talking about here?" asked Laura, growing increasingly curious.

"Two words…weaponized virus," stated Fury.

The five mutant soldiers all scoffed. They knew this guy was an enigma, but to come all this way for a virus? That was something they dealt with at least once a month back in Shadow Cell. It wasn't the kind of crisis that would warrant his intrusion.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Wanda with a raised eyebrow, "You ruined our Saturday dinner for a fucking virus?"

"Yeah, this should be right up your ally, Fury," added Jean, "Bio weapons were in Shadow Cells jurisdiction, but last I checked SHIELD took that role."

"I wouldn't have come here if it was just some run of the mill bug. Trust me, this is something much more serious," said Fury ominously.

"I'm sure it is," said Scott with an exasperated sigh, "So who made it this time? Was it the North Koreans? The Russians? The Swiss?"

"None of the above. This little bastard is made in the USA."

That revelation got their full attention. Dealing with foreign threats was one thing, but an internal threat was always much more complicated. They didn't deal with those kinds of things back at Shadow Cell, but on the rare occasions they did, it was always serious.

"You're kidding," said Vincent, "Word is the United States has been out of the bio weapons business for thirty years."

"Yeah, well word is that Elvis is still alive, but that doesn't change anything," said Fury as he took out a cigar, "Officially, we condemn all use of germ warfare. But unofficially, the government sanctioned the formation of splinter cell black projects. They were dirty, disorganized, and completely unregulated."

"Hence deniable by the Department of Defense," added Jean.

Fury chuckled at that as he lit his cigar. Even as civilians, they hadn't lost their edge.

"Bingo. And one of these shady projects was a program in response to the Soviet Union's growing Anthrax arsenal. The way the higher ups saw it, if the communists were making enough doses to wipe out all human life on Earth, we had to have some ammunition of our own."

"In other words, mutually assured destruction?" concluded Laura.

"It worked for nukes. Why not germs?" shrugged Fury as he took a puff of his cigar, "But since we couldn't make Anthrax at the same level as the Soviets, the higher ups sought a smaller, more compact weapon that was just as potent. So they funded a covert program meant to make the ultimate bio weapon. And they called it Legacy."

"Legacy?" said Vincent as he thumbed through the file, stopping on a section with pictures of a strange microscopic organism, "Just what kind of virus is this?"

"The worst you can possibly imagine," said Fury ominously, "One so bad that God himself wouldn't even create something like this. It's got the lethality of Ebola and plague with the durability of Anthrax. It's air born, efficient, and quick. Once you've got it, call a coroner. The mortality rate is one hundred percent. And after confirmation of infection, you've got just 48 hours and then you're a corpse."

The former unit was now taking this very seriously as they gathered around Vincent to get a glimpse at this file. Having dealt with bio weapons before, they knew the kind of lethality they were capable of. But none were quite as horrific as this.

"Son of a bitch," said Scott as he looked at Fury with disgust, "And this is American made!"

"It gets worse," he said, taking another puff of his cigar, "Unlike other viruses, this thing is part mechanical and part biological. In other words, you can program it like a computer to attack certain groups. Don't like some pesky ethnic group? A few commands and you can wipe them out by the end of the week. Hell, you can even program it to kill only one person and make it look like the flu."

"Sounds like it would double as a no-fault assassination tool as well," commented Laura.

"It was versatile, no doubt about it," he said, "But as much potential as Legacy had, the program was scrapped after three years and all the materials were destroyed…officially, that is. But recently, all that has changed."

"How so?" asked Scott, who was beginning to feel the urgency along with his friends.

With a deep grunt, Fury took out a small picture from his jacket and tossed it on the table. It displayed a sophisticated looking middle aged man wearing a priest's robe and holding a bible. And from what the five mutant soldiers could see, Fury had little love for this guy.

"His name is William Stryker," he said bitterly, "Ever heard of him?"

"Not really. Who is he?" asked Laura.

Fury scoffed as he took another puff of his cigar.

"You gotta be kidding me? This guy is in the news at least three times a day."

"We don't bother with the news," said Jean, "Too depressing."

"Whatever," said Fury, rolling his eyes, "But if you kept up, you'd know that this guy is Capitalisms golden boy. He's been this planet's top industrialist for the last decade. Oil, cars, trains, weapons, you name it this guy has stock in it. In fact, he supplies a good portion of our military with advanced weapons."

"Great, I'm guessing that gives him influence," said Vincent.

"You have NO idea. This guy doesn't just have influence, he practically owns governments. He's got over half the politicians in Europe in his back pocket, he's a chief financier of Asian interests, and he's put plenty of senators, governors, and judges in office. But that's not the worst part."

"Oh boy, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is it?" groaned Scott.

"He's a religious fanatic," replied Fury distastefully, "He even calls himself Reverend. But trust me, he's not out to spread the word of God's love."

"Must be an Old Testament guy," commented Vincent.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Fury as he finished his cigar, "But because of this guy's influence, he found out about Legacy. I don't know how, but I'm guessing all that money of his makes a hell of a truth serum."

"Money talks last I checked," commented Wanda, "So I take it he wants Legacy?"

"Bingo," affirmed Fury, "Because of his influence, he's practically untouchable. The Department of Defense has put together several covert task forces from law enforcement and military personnel over the past eight months to try and stop this guy, but so far all we've gotten in return is a mountain of bodies and an overly amused Stryker."

"So is that why you came to us?" said Vincent as he put the file down and stared at Nick Fury with a hard scorn, "You want us to take care of this guy Godfather style?"

None of the five mutant soldiers looked to happy with that possibility and Fury couldn't blame them. After all, they had been used enough during their time with Shadow Cell. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's only part of it. Stryker is not just a billionaire and a religious nut. He's also a skilled tactician. He spent four years at West Point before he found God and he's put together his own private army to enforce his will all over the world. They number in the thousands, they're fanatically loyal, and they're armed with weapons that would make most countries drool in buckets."

"And I take it he thinks Legacy will make his power complete?" concluded Jean.

"That's part of it," said Fury ominously, "But there's something else about Stryker you should know…he hates mutants."

That got the five mutant soldiers to groan, for they dealt with that enough already. As X-men, they saw protests on a regular basis against the 'evil' of mutation. Because of this, they had to keep their kids on the grounds of the institute most of the time and couldn't let them out to play like normal.

But when somebody powerful hates mutants, then it's usually goes beyond simple protesting.

"Great, another greedy power monger who hates mutants," growled Laura, "And I'll bet he wants to use the Legacy virus to wipe us all out."

"He calls it part of his 'purification' process," said Fury, "But I'm afraid it doesn't stop with mutants."

"Let me guess…genocide?" sighed Wanda.

"Worse than that. According to Stryker's logic, it's his job to inflict God's wrath on the wicked and wipe out all those deemed unfit for survival. So that means everybody that he judges as unworthy are candidates for extermination. And with Legacy, he can wipe out every soul he deems unworthy of living in his own little kingdom of God."

Silence fell over the five mutant soldiers as they took a moment to digest this. As Shadow Cell, they had faced plenty of global threats, but this was in a league all its own. A billionaire religious nut with apocalyptic prejudices was a bad mix by any stretch of the imagination. And with something like Legacy in the mix, the possibilities were just too horrible to contemplate.

"A God fearing nut who wants to make his own version of the rapture," said Vincent as he looked at Stryker's picture in disgust.

"Exactly," said Fury as he got up from his seat, "That's why I came to you guys. SHIELD is already trying to put together a task force to take him down, but because of the moles Stryker has in the government it's a guaranteed fiasco. In other words, you guys are it. You're the only ones who can stop Stryker."

"The only ones!" said Jean in a frustrated tone, "All the resources in the world, yet you still come to us?"

"Well…there's another reason I thought I'd come to you for this."

"Which is?" asked Laura skeptically.

"Look on the last page of the file. You'll see…"

Curious as to what he was referring to, Vincent turned the file to the last page. But the second he and his comrades laid eyes on it, a cold chill came over the room.

"No…" said Scott as he looked wide eyed at the page which included a grainy black and white photo.

"It…it can't be!" said Vincent, his fists clenching in a rage of pain and anger.

"It is," said Fury in a dark tone, "Dr. Nathanial Essex…before he worked on the Prodigy Project, he was put in charge of creating Legacy. At the time, he was the most respected man in the field of biotechnology. He had the expertise, the know-how, and the vision to make the ultimate weapon. Hence the name Legacy…because this virus is all that's left of him."

A heavy silence fell over the five mutant soldiers. For five years, they had been haunted by the shadow of Dr. Essex. He brought them together, trained them, and then betrayed them all for his sick goals. He had been like a father to them. Yet he killed their families and lied to them.

They were his children. They were what he was going to use to create the ultimate life forms. And now a demon offspring of Mr. Sinister was back and the world hung in the balance once more.

"Sinister…" said Vincent, his tone thick with anger.

"I know this is a very personal issue for you guys," said Fury, casting them a look of sympathy, "And I know it's wrong to step in after you've rebuilt your lives and actually found a little happiness for once. But Stryker is a threat to everybody. And if he gets his hands on Legacy, then Sinister will truly have had the last laugh."

The five mutant soldiers had heard enough. Throwing the file back down onto the table, they knew what Fury was asking of them. But after five years, it was not a road they wanted to walk again.

But at this point, there seemed to be no other choice.

"What are you asking of us, Colonel Fury?" said Scott, talking to him as if he were an old officer.

"I'm asking you to be Shadow Cell again," answered Fury ominously, "Neither SHIELD nor any part of the government can support or acknowledge you. We can't even give you any clues to help find him. But I know you guys can do this. You're the only ones with the skill, drive, and passion to pull this off. I know I don't have the right and I know you don't deserve to have to deal with this, but Stryker will kill us all."

"Wait, so let me get this straight…" said Laura, "You can't support us in any way, but you want us to help on our own?"

"Think of it as a mission without government interference," shrugged Fury, "But you're civilians and I can't make you do this. I'm not officially here right now and all I can give you is that file. When I leave, I don't expect any action. I'm just going to go back, get my task force ready, and try whatever I can to stop Stryker. But time is running out. And if neither of us can stop Stryker, then we'll all pay the price."

Leaving Shadow Cell to decide on their own, Fury turned to make his leave. But along the way, he stopped briefly to look at the pictures on the wall. They were baby pictures of Nathan and Rachel, wedding portraits of Scott and Jean, and shots of the whole team standing together as family and not just a unit.

It was a powerful sight to Nick Fury and it prompted him to give the former soldiers one last message.

"By the way…you guys have built a nice life here."

"Um…thanks," said Scott.

"It's nice to know that there can be happy endings for people like us in this messed up world. Just make sure you treasure it every day…because you of all people know how things can get complicated in the blink of an eye. Thanks for the dinner."

With those final words, Colonel Nick Fury left the Summers household and didn't look back. Now the five mutant soldiers were left with a difficult decision. Do they dawn their Shadow Cell uniforms once more or do they hold onto the peaceful lives they spent so much time rebuilding?

Dead silence came over the former unit as they looked at the ominous file.

"So what do we do guys?" asked Scott as he looked at a picture of the legacy virus, "We've got a madman out there looking to kill millions and there's nothing the government can do about it."

"Add to that, we're dealing with Sinister again," said Jean with a hint of pain in her tone, "Even after five years, we still can't escape this bastard."

"But doesn't that make this our responsibility in a ways?" said Laura, "Isn't it sort of appropriate that we handle the last ghost of his legacy?"

It was an interesting point to ponder. In a ways, they were still Sinister's children. They couldn't escape that. But that made destroying the last piece of his being all the more important.

"I don't know," said Vincent in a daze, "We've spent all this time trying to get away from Shadow Cell. Do we really want to go down that road again?"

They were about to debate this further, when suddenly the sound of an innocent young voice broke them from their state.

"Mommy? Daddy? Who was that?" said Nathan as he looked up at his parents with curious eyes.

Rachel and Megan stood there as well, each bearing a worried look on their face. They knew when something serious came up. Every time there was a mission with the X-men, they would have that same urgent look. And even though they were young, they were smart enough to know it meant trouble.

But looking back at the three beautiful kids whom they had brought into this crazy world, it gave the five mutant soldiers all the more reason to stop William Stryker.

"It was just an old friend, sweetheart," assured Jean as she bent down to give her son a hug, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," said the little boy, not arguing with his mother when she had that look in her eyes.

Without another word, the three children obediently returned to the living room. But seeing their faces had done enough, for it was now clear what they had to do.

"Well guys…what do you think?" said Scott, although he could tell by their change in demeanor what the verdict was.

With a heavy sigh and a renewed sense of determination, the five mutant soldiers had their answer. There was no getting around it. William Stryker and Sinister's Legacy had to be stopped. And if that meant dawning their guns again, then so be it.

"I think we know what we have to do, hun," said Jean, her thoughts still on her children.

"It's either wait for Stryker to make his move or stop him before he gets that far," said Laura with a grunt, "Some choice."

"A madman is pursuing the most powerful weapon ever created and the world is on the verge of catastrophe…just like old times," mused Wanda.

"Old times indeed," said Vincent as he firmly gripped the file, "Well guys…looks like we've got a mission on our hands."

With a look of affirmation, the former soldiers stood united as they had five years ago. They had their duty and they were going to see it through. And for one last time, Shadow Cell would ride again with the weight of the world resting on their weary shoulders.

-

SHADOW CELL IS BACK! REVIEW!


	3. Making Arrangements

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 3: Making Arrangements**

Having made their decision to fight William Stryker and the Legacy virus, the five mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell went to work. Laura was already on her way back to the mansion to suit up, Jean and Scott were looking after the kids, and Vince and Wanda made a quick flight back to their house so they could get their gear.

In the attic of the Freeman household, Vincent and Wanda kept a large trunk they hoped they would never have to open again. Inside, their old Shadow Cell uniforms were neatly folded and unceremoniously stored. When they moved in, they didn't know how they were going to deal with them. They didn't want to just throw them away, so they fixed up the holes and gashes and kept them safely stashed away.

"I can't believe we're putting these things on again," said Vincent in a distant tone as he zipped up his uniform.

"I know. I guess it was wrong to think we could ever leave them behind," sighed Wanda, "But we have to do this. If Stryker is going to kill every mutant…that includes Maggie."

"Well it's NOT going to happen," said Vincent in a determined tone as he placed his guns and knife in their respective holsters, "I don't care how rich and powerful Stryker is. We're not going to let him harm our baby!"

Wanda found herself drawing her husband into an embrace. Never before had they gone on a mission where the life of their child was on the line. As Shadow Cell, part of their drive was because they had nothing to lose as nameless soldiers. Now that was different. Now they had something very precious to come home to.

"Come on. Let's get back to Scott and Jean," said Vince softly.

"You're right," said Wanda, pulling herself together and putting on her stern soldier demeanor, "Let's give Maggie one last hug and get this over with. Remember, we still have that second baby to plan."

"I know," said Vincent, smiling at such a though, "Then we best get going."

-

Back at the Summers household, Scott and Jean were in their attic getting their uniforms out of the trunk they had stored them in. Like Vince and Wanda, they decided to just stash them away until they could figure out what they were going to do with them. But as it turned out, they would have to bear them once more.

"Two kids and this thing still fits," said Jean as she secured her uniform.

"And you still look as sexy in it as the day of our first mission," said Scott with a forced smile.

Jean smiled back, knowing her husband was just trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help all that much, but it was a distraction none the less.

With a deep sigh, Scott stashed his two guns and hunting knife on his uniform. While they kept their uniforms stored, they still maintained the habit of keeping their guns. However, with kids in the house, they kept them in locked drawers. It had been a while since they fired them, but given they maintained them with religious devotion, they weren't worried.

"Well, we better tell the kids," said Jean, her gaze growing distant as she put her hair into a ponytail to make it more manageable for combat.

"Easier said than done," said Scott, not looking forward to it one bit.

"I know. But we'll be back," she said, giving her husband an affectionate hug, "Nathan and Rachel are in danger because of this and it's our job to protect them. It gives us all the more incentive to make it home."

"Now that's the determined woman I married," said Scott with a smile, placing a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, "But the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get back to being a family."

"Yes…family."

Just then, they heard their doorbell ring. Already knowing who it was Scott and Jean went downstairs to let them in.

"We came as soon as we could," said Raven Darkholm, standing there in the darkness besides her friend, Irene Adler.

Scott and Jean just smiled as they let the shape shifter and her friend into their house, grateful they had someone they trusted to look after their babies.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Raven," said Jean.

"Hey, it's not a problem," assured Mystique, "Besides, with my daughter about to give birth, I might as well practice being a grandmother."

"And with a former mercenary and a psychic guarding them, rest assured that all your children will be safe. You have my word," said Destiny, her shrouded eyes still giving off an aura of kindness to the mutant soldiers.

"Good enough for me," said Scott with a smile, "Just remember, if you foresee any kind of danger, take the kids down to the cellar and hide in the secret safe room. And if need be, use the tunnel below to get them to the mansion."

"Don't worry, we know the drill," said Raven, "And trust me, if anybody is stupid enough to attack, they'll have to deal with me."

"And may God help them," smiled Jean.

It was remarkable how much Mystique had changed since she joined the X-men. Developing a close bond with Shadow Cell and reconnecting with her children had been therapeutic for her. She was still very cynical when it came to Xavier's dream, but for her friends and her children, she was every bit as dedicated as the others. And for Shadow Cell, she was a trusted friend who their children adored.

"So what's this big mission about?" she asked curiously, "I know it has to be major if you're wearing those uniforms again."

"Sorry Raven, but we can't tell you," said Scott, shaking his head, "When this is all over, we'll let everybody know. Just trust us when we say it's big and Shadow Cell is the only force that can take it down."

"Well be careful out there," said Irene, not prying any further, "I had dreams last night that something was going to happen, but it was fuzzy so I don't know how it's going to turn out."

"That's okay, Destiny," said Jean as she directed them over towards the living room, "We'll make sure it turns out right."

With the kids still watching cartoons, Scott and Jean went over their usual list of details for the two women. They wanted to keep their kids calm and entertained so they wouldn't worry, for they had every intention of coming back.

Then, after about five minutes of going over the rules, Vince and Wanda landed in the back yard and entered to give their daughter one last goodbye.

"You guys ready?" said Vincent as Jean, Scott, Mystique, and Irene stood in the kitchen.

"Shadow Cell is always ready," said Scott to his friend and comrade, "We should probably get going. X is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, but first things first…" said Wanda as she and the others entered the living room to see their kids one last time.

Looking at them was hard, for they had never had a mission like this before with the lives of their children at stake. But that made their success all the more important as they drew the attention of their innocent little faces.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" asked little Rachel Summers.

Scott and Jean were forced to contain their emotions as they kneeled down to hug their children for strength and comfort.

"Mommy and Daddy have to take care of something, sweetheart," said Scott to his baby girl, taking her in his strong arms and holding her close.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" said Nathan with a curious look in his eyes.

The two former soldiers and loving parents swallowed hard, for the world was a maze of conflict and explaining it to a little boy was downright impossible. But their children were smart. They understood when something was too grownup for them. But that didn't make this any easier.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we can't tell you," said Jean, giving both her kids a firm motherly hug, "Just know that mommy and daddy will be back. I promise you. But we're going to need you to be brave for us."

"And that means listening to Aunt Raven and Aunt Irene and remembering what we talked about when there was danger," added Scott, "Now what do you do if somebody tries to come in and get you?"

"Go downstairs to the safe room," answered Nathan instinctively.

"And what do you do if they don't leave?"

"Go through the trap door and down the tunnel."

"Very good," said Scott proudly, a slight tear forming in his eye.

Together, Scott and Jean embraced their two children one last time. Neither Nathan nor Rachel knew what was going on, but they were smart enough to know it was important, so they just hugged back.

"I love you both so much," said Jean, fighting off her sobs, "Please be safe and be strong."

"I love you too mommy," said Nathan, "We'll be okay."

"Be sure to look after your sister, son," said Scott, looking down at his little boy with great pride.

"I will daddy," he said, standing close to his sister protectively.

It was a difficult departure, but the mission beckoned them. They had to stop Stryker and destroy Legacy. And above all, they had to come home to their children.

Over with Vincent and Wanda, it was equally emotional. They both embraced their baby girl firmly, letting her know how much love her parents had for her. They knew this was dangerous and they were determined to come home to her. She was just so beautiful. And with all the pain in their lives, she made it all worth it.

"I love you so much, Maggie," said Vincent, on the verge of tears, "Mommy and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you and mommy so much," she said, not understanding the pain of her parents, but staying strong none-the-less.

"Be careful and be safe," said Wanda, trying to hide her emotions as well, "Listen to Aunt Raven and Aunt Irene. Mommy and Daddy will be back."

"Promise?" said the little girl, looking up at her parents with those haunting eyes.

"Warrior promise," smiled Vincent, giving his little girl a kiss on the cheek.

For a good minute, the small family of three stayed in a warm embrace. Vince and Wanda didn't want it to end, but they had a job to do and a promise to keep.

"Be careful out there you guys," said Raven, not knowing what this was about, but knowing well enough to understand that it was dangerous.

"Thanks Raven," said Scott, taking a few breaths to collect himself from his emotional state, "Come on guys. We have a job to do. Let's go."

Taking on their determined poise, the former soldiers took one last look at their children before making their leave. But before they walked out the door, each soldier took a moment to stash a picture of their family on their uniform. It wasn't much, but it would remind them what was at stake and give them the strength to see this through to the end.

-

Back in the mansion, Laura was in her room doing one final check of her guns. Unlike her comrades, she carried three and wielded them with unparalleled skill. Even though she had to keep her guns secured in the sub levels with so many kids in the house, she made sure she kept up with her skills.

Wearing her Shadow Cell uniform felt strange to her. Having grown over the past five years, she adjusted hers so it would still fit. It was sort of a keepsake from a past she had hoped to leave behind. She was still X23, but she was also Laura now. And after building a new life over the last five years, it felt odd being part of Shadow Cell again.

Using the relaxation techniques she had mastered over the years mentally prepare herself, Laura secured each gun in their respective holsters. But just as she felt she was ready, a familiar presence knocked at her door.

"Laura?" came a gruff voice.

"Come in, father," she said in a monotone.

Opening the door, Logan stepped in to see his eldest daughter in full gear. She looked deeply conflicted, but he only knew what he told her. She just said there was a big threat that only Shadow Cell could handle. She didn't give any other details.

"Chuck told me to tell you the jet's ready," he said, hiding his emotions under a gruff veil.

"Good. The others should be here any minute," she said as she turned to face him.

She looked ready for war with that face of hers. She was so determined and strong, just like her father. It was times like this Logan felt great pride for having her in his life. But as a parent, it didn't stop him from worrying.

"Are ya sure we can't help?" he asked, finally letting his emotional guard down.

"No, this is personal, dad…very personal," said Laura in a strained tone, "You and the rest of the team need to stay here in case something goes wrong."

"But ya don't have to do this on yer own!" exclaimed Logan, "We're part of a team! We can help you!"

"Dad, please! You don't understand. It's…complicated."

A heavy silence fell over the room. Neither Logan nor Laura knew what more to say. But they weren't going to leave without a final word.

"Is there anything at all I can do, darlin'?" asked Logan with a sincere look.

"Yes. Stay here and protect Mom and Kendall."

"Yeah…I can do that," sighed Logan, "But if anything happens…"

"Don't worry, father. I promise you we'll be back. I still have to teach Kendall CQC."

That got Logan to smile and in a rare show of affection the two living weapons embraced one another as father and daughter.

"Be careful out there, ya hear?" he told her.

"I will," she said with a slight tear in her eye.

Then, as she stepped out her door, she saw Ororo standing there with baby Kendall in her arms. She had a worried look, no doubt because Logan had told her. But Laura just smiled and hugged the woman who she was proud to call her mother.

"We love you, Laura. Please, come back to us," said the former weather goddess.

"I love you too, Mom," she said smiling at her and at baby Kendall, "I can never tell you how grateful I am for everything you've given me. But I have to do this…for you and for my family."

-

Once Scott, Jean, Vincent, and Wanda arrived, they met up with Laura and made their way down to the lower levels where the SR-77 Blackbird was waiting for them. Professor Charles Xavier and his fellow friend and associate, Hank McCoy, were waiting as well.

But given the nature of this mission, the former soldiers of Shadow Cell kept the details of this crisis secret.

"You're all fueled up and ready to go," said Hank as he and Xavier stood by the loading dock.

"You're a miracle worker, Hank," said Scott, giving him a friendly swat, "We'll be going ghost for most of this mission, so let's hope those stealth improvements hold up."

"Well despite the lack of testing, I'm confident they will," assured Hank.

"Good enough for me," said Laura as she and the others prepared to depart.

However, before they could go, they had to have one final word with Professor Charles Xavier, the man who had helped them so much.

"I'll keep Cerebro running in case the need to contact us arises," said the Professor, "But are you sure you don't want the rest of the team to help?"

"Kurt and Kitty are on a date, Betsy and Warren need some alone time to plan their wedding, and Bobby and Jubilee were plastered to the couch last I checked," said Vincent, "We'd rather not bother them. Like we said, this is personal. But if something happens to us, you and the team have to be ready to respond."

"I already have them on standby, so we'll be ready," assured Xavier.

"But keep in mind that if we fail…well, let's just say the possibilities aren't too pleasant," said Wanda, "But even if that does happen, will you do us one favor Professor?"

"Name it," said Xavier without hesitation.

"Protect our children," she said, the tone of a concerned mother mixing with that of a soldier.

Xavier smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"It shall be done."

"Thank you, Professor…for everything," said Jean.

"Think nothing of it. Good luck my students."

With one final goodbye, the five mutant soldiers filed into the X-jet and prepared for takeoff. Hank and Xavier stayed behind to see them off, hoping that whatever threat they were up against, Shadow Cell would do what it always did and come out on top.

With a deafening roar of the engines, the powerful jet shot through the underground tunnel at breakneck speed, flying out through the hidden opening in the waterfall behind the mansion like a shooting star.

Once they were in the air and the mansion was behind them, the mission started and the fight against Sinister's Legacy began.

"So where to first?" asked Laura, "Fury said he can't support us, we can't risk getting the team involved, and all we have to go on is a single file."

"That may be all we need, Laura," said Vincent, who had the file in his hand, "What's the first rule of handling a situation you don't know anything about?"

"Easy, ask somebody who knows," said Wanda instinctually, having heard that many times before.

"Well take a look at the last page on the document that officially terminated Project Legacy," he said, tossing it over for Wanda, Laura, and Jean to see, "Notice anybody familiar?"

Turning to the last page, the three girls saw the name and immediately their eyes widened, for it was a name they never thought they'd hear of again.

"General Nathan Grimshaw," said Jean, a look of shock on her face.

"You're kidding," said Scott as he continued flying the plane, "The General? He's the one who terminated the program?"

"His signature's right here," said Laura, not believing it herself.

"Then he's probably our best bet," said Vincent, "If anybody knows about the secrets of Legacy, it's him. He's retired now so he shouldn't be too hard to find. Let's just hope he has a way to stop this monstrosity before it's too late."

"Only one way to find out," said Scott as he engaged the autopilot and turned to face his comrades, "Now I know it's been a while guys, but we have to do this. Stryker and Legacy are a danger to everybody. And unlike other missions, our own children are at risk. So for their sake and the sake of many others, we have to be Shadow Cell again. We have to lay the final ghost of Mr. Sinister to rest. So let's make it happen!"

With a look of great determination on the five mutant soldiers, they all placed their hands together in a show of unity. And just like old times, they ensured that they fought together as one, seeing the mission through to the end.

"Kuwabara…Kuwabara."

-

The night was young as a middle aged man dressed in all black with a golden cross around his neck sat comfortably at a desk on the top floor of one of the biggest skyscrapers in New York. He had a bible in one hand and a cup of wine in the other. Holding his head up high, he prayed to God, bearing his heart and soul for the creator.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he said as he took a sip of the wine and held the bible over his chest, "Grant me thy strength, God. I have heard your word and accept the responsibility you have bestowed upon me. And on this night before the holy Sabbath, I shall bring divine judgment unto the world you have so graciously gifted us with."

Setting down his bible, the man known as Reverend William Stryker put his hands together and sent God his prayers.

Then, just as he was about to read the lords prayer, a uniformed guard entered his office.

"Reverend Stryker, sir!" said the guard as he knelt before his superior, "I have an update on our task force."

"Go ahead, my disciple," said Stryker kindly.

"Our mole at SHIELD has reported that another attack is coming our way, but thanks to your generous coaxing he has also given us some formerly classified locations that may hold the missing pieces of Legacy."

"How certain is he about this information?" inquired Stryker.

"Very certain. He said it came directly from SHIELD's archives. I'm sure they've already scoured the sites, but near as we can tell they still don't have the virus."

"Typical military inefficiency," sighed the self proclaimed Reverend, "I suppose it's up to us to do a little search of our own. What's the status of our task force?"

"We have secured suitable transport and are awaiting your command."

"Excellent. Proceed to the listed locations and find that virus. Leave no stone unturned."

"It shall be done, Reverend," said the loyal subordinate respectfully.

"Be sure to keep me updated. Call me the second you have the virus in your possession. We must act before SHIELD makes their move."

"Yes sir! I'll get right on it."

The subordinate went on to carry out his orders, leaving William Stryker to return to his prayers.

"Thy will is almost complete, oh Lord," he said as he held his golden cross, "Soon, the wicked shall be purged and you kingdom shall finally take shape. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit…watch over us as humanity is finally judged before the wrath of God."

-

THE FIGHT AGAINST SINISTER HAS BEGUN! REVIEW!


	4. Old Friends

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 4: Old Friends**

After half an hour of flying, the X-jet landed in a small forest clearing just outside an area of quaint, yet affluent suburban homes not far from Baltimore, Maryland. Night had settled over the area and many were preparing for bed, so the five former soldiers of Shadow Cell were careful to not disturb the peace.

Without any support from SHIELD or the government, they would have to follow up their own leads concerning Legacy. Fortunately, they didn't have to look far.

"Is this the place?" asked Scott as he powered down the jet.

"According to information, he moved here just last year," affirmed Vincent.

"Not bad for a retirement community," commented Wanda, "Very low key."

"Probably just how he wants it," said Scott, "And after all the crap the General went through, I can't say I blame him."

It had been five years since they had spoken with General Nathan Grimshaw, the only man who hadn't betrayed them at Shadow Cell. They owed him a lot. He taught them how to find truth in a world of lies. And because of his influence, Shadow Cell had been quietly laid to rest. In return, the government forced him to retire, which was a hell of a way to let go of a man as good as him.

But once again, they needed his help.

"Okay guys…let's go," said Scott, taking a deep breath as they prepared to confront their former superior.

Stepping out of the plane, the five mutant soldiers quietly made their way to Nathan Grimshaw's listed address. The skies were cloudy and there was thunder in the distance as if nature was trying to warn them.

For a moment, they all stood at the door in silence exchanging worried looks. It didn't feel right bringing the General back into messes like this, but he was their only hope.

"Here goes," said Jean as she rung the doorbell.

The next few moments were very tense as they awaited an answer. Soon, they heard footsteps and just as raindrops started falling from the sky, the door opened and the five mutant soldiers were met with a familiar, yet surprised face.

"Well I'll be…" said former General Nathan Grimshaw as he took in a sight he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello sir. It's been awhile," said Scott with a respectful poise.

A smile formed on the General's face. Even after five years, they still treated him like their superior officer.

"Indeed," he said, scanning the area around them for any signs of suspicious activity, "Come on in."

-

For the next half hour or so, the five mutant soldiers sat with the General in his living room telling him about everything that had happened in the last five years. From their marriage to their children, they spared no details.

For the General, it was nice to know that the five soldiers he proudly led had turned out happy. And after what they went through, they deserved it.

"Sounds like the kids are quite a handful," said the General as he sat in his recliner while the five mutant soldiers sat on the couch.

"They are," said Jean with a sigh, "Almost more so than dealing with terrorists. But it's worth it."

"They always are. What are they're names?"

Scott and Jean both smiled as they pulled out the pictures they had tucked away in their uniforms and showed them to their former superior.

"The little redheaded girl is Rachel. She's three," said Scott proudly, "The boy next to her is five. His name is Nathan."

Upon hearing that, the General smiled. Shadow Cell's loyalty seemed to know no bounds and even though they had severed their ties with one another, it was nice to know they still remembered.

"Nathan huh?" he grinned, "I'm honored. I feel like an uncle."

"Well with all the people at the institute, they've already got plenty of those," said Jean, "But I guess another couldn't hurt."

"And who's to say we're done?" added Wanda as she pulled out her picture of Maggie and showed it to her former superior, "We've been thinking about having one more."

"Gonna stop at two, I suppose," said the General as he smiled at the picture of the beautiful little girl.

"Yeah, we figured three would be pushing it," said Vincent, "And besides, we think Megan could use a playmate."

It was hard to believe that these remarkable youngsters were already starting a family of their own. Hell, it seemed like only yesterday they were just teenage soldiers in the most advanced unit every conceived by man. Now they were dedicated parents and friends.

"You all have beautiful kids," he said to them as he gave them their pictures back.

"Thank you, sir," said Scott respectfully, "It's been tough, but I think we've done well so far."

"Just wait till they get to be teenagers. Then the real challenge begins," grinned the General as he took a sip of his tea.

"I shutter to think about the possibilities," said Vincent, "They already take after us so much. They're so young, yet they already want to be soldiers. We've started teaching them CQC."

"And I take it that doesn't sit well with you?" said the ever inquisitive General.

That got the five mutant soldiers to laugh.

"Still haven't lost your touch, sir," said Laura with a humored grin.

"Nah, I'm just speaking from experience. I went through the same thing when my kids started having soldier aspirations. It scared me to death because I knew the kind of world they were getting into. But as a parent, all I could do was support them and I couldn't be prouder."

"Did you ever try to talk them out of it?" asked Wanda.

"At some points, yes," explained the General, "But they made their choice. And I think they made the right one. My son became a proud Navy Seal. My oldest graduated from West Point and became a Captain in the Marines. And my daughter just finished a term in the Air Force. Now she's working full time at the Veterans Hospital."

"That's quite a feat, sir," said Scott, wondering just what route his kids would take.

"Yeah, being both a General and a father, retirement must be a blessing," commented X23.

"I guess so," he said with a sigh as he took a sip of his tea, "I get to wake up late and fall asleep in front of the Golf Channel. I can even take vacations now. Just this past year, my wife and I went sailing in the Caribbean. But still, it's hard to leave the military world behind."

"Do you ever miss it?" asked Vincent.

The General was silent for a moment as he pondered that. But it didn't take him long to make his response.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Even though peace has its benefits, it's still hard being a soldier when there were so many battles I wanted to fight. I know it seems odd given how rough you guys had it, but sometimes you just can't get away from the life no matter how hard you try."

"Believe me, General…we understand," said Jean, "Which sort of brings us to why we're here."

"Yes, I take it something had to pull you guys out of retirement," he said, taking another sip of his tea, "I'm guessing you're faced with one last battle…one that's come out of the shadows of the past that has great potential for mass destruction."

Even at his age, the General was still as sharp as ever. For Scott, Jean, Vincent, Wanda, and Laura it was just like old times. And like their Shadow Cell days, the General would be their guide.

"You guessed right, General," said Scott as he cut to the chase, "Something big has come up and you're our only lead."

"In that case, what can I do to help?" he said in the assertive tone they all remembered.

"First off, what do you know about Project Legacy?"

The General's face went pale upon hearing that. That more or less gave away his answer, but from the looks of it there was more to it and it definitely wasn't pleasant.

"Project Legacy…now there's something I hoped I would never hear again," he said as he got up from his seat and began pacing.

"Then I take it you know all about it," said Vincent.

"Indeed I do. But I wish to God that I didn't," he sighed as he looked out his window with a distant gaze, "It's been over thirty years since I helped shut that program down. As an up and coming officer, I got a chance to see firsthand just what that monstrosity was capable of."

"You mean you saw it work?" said Wanda with a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Oh yes," said the General in a grim tone, "One doesn't easily forget something like that. They say that living through a nuclear blast is the worst way to die. But after seeing the power of the Legacy virus, I'd beg to die of nuclear winter. But the sad thing is…that wasn't the reason why I worked to shut it down."

"What do you mean?" asked Laura curiously.

The General hoped he wouldn't have to go through this memory again. But after thirty years, it was time he got it off his chest.

"It wasn't about morality," he said in a low tone, "Every officer leaves those at the door when they put on their uniform. It was purely political. The way I saw it, a virus that wiped out a specific group would be too conspicuous for the international community. If one group dies while another lives, that would implicate America in a huge breach of international law. It would have isolated us as a power and galvanized our enemies."

"Makes sense," said Jean, knowing enough about politics to see the reasoning.

"Luckily, that's what the top brass thought as well. After Leon Breznev's regime weakened and the USSR started to fall apart, I managed to get Legacy shelved under the guise of impracticality. It would have been useful had the Soviet Union held together, but history had other plans."

"So the project was scrapped?" said Laura.

The General's expression sank upon hearing that.

"I wish it had," sighed the General, "But you of all people should know that black projects are never truly thrown away. Officially, Project Legacy was purged from the records."

"What about unofficially?" asked Vincent.

"That…is where my knowledge of the subject ends, I'm afraid. I was promoted soon after the project was scrapped. I hoped I'd never hear of it again. I was there when the facilities were cleaned out, but I also remember the way Dr. Essex looked while it happened."

"Sinister…" said Scott, his fists clenching with anger.

"Yes, that was the first time I met him. And I think it was because of that day over thirty years ago that I wasn't surprised by his betrayal of Shadow Cell."

"Why is that?" asked Wanda curiously.

"Because while we were destroying all his equipment and records he had spent the last three years compiling…he was actually smiling."

"Smiling?" said Jean with a strange look.

"Read my mind if you doubt me, but I'll never forget his face," said the General as the memory of that moment came rushing back, "I think he knew something. Nobody bothered to question him, they just let him go. And from there, you know his story. But now that I look back on it, I wish I had said something. My gut told me he was keeping secrets. But I was too naïve for my own good. I thought once this program was dead, I would never hear of it again."

There was a great deal of pain in the retired officer's tone. It made this mission all the more vital to the five mutant soldiers. If this was anywhere near as bad as the General said it was, then it had to be destroyed.

"Sorry to open up old wounds, sir," said Scott as he and his comrades got up off the couch, "But we need your help with this. If Sinister made arrangements to save Legacy like you said so, does that mean parts of the virus are still out there?"

"Knowing Dr. Essex, I'd say that's a pretty safe assumption," affirmed the General.

"Then where can we find it?" asked the young leader, "Help us destroy this thing once and for all. Because if we don't, a guy named William Stryker will."

Once again, the General's expression fell. Of all the names he had to hear, that was by far the worst.

"William Stryker?" he said, his whole body tensing up, "You mean to tell me that William Stryker is involved with Legacy?"

"Yes sir," affirmed Vincent, "Nick Fury came to us and told us that he's been trying to get a hold of Legacy. We don't know how, but…"

Then, the General cut him off.

"It's just as I feared," he said as he walked over to a large picture that was hanging on his wall, "I warned them about Stryker. I warned them for years, damn it!"

"Sir?" said Laura, growing just as confused as the others.

The General didn't say another word as he opened the picture frame to reveal a hidden wall safe. Shadow Cell fell silent as they watched their former officer place his thumb on a small biometric scanner and punch in a six digit code. This opened the safe and inside, they could see a large assortment of unmarked files. And out of this secret cove, he pulled out a slim brown folder that looked as though it hadn't been opened in years.

"This is a record of Project Legacy's termination," said the General as he handed it to Scott, "It has a record of the locations where research was conducted. This file was supposed to be shredded years ago, but I made a copy just in case."

"You never cease to amaze us, sir," said Scott as he thumbed through it.

The General managed a small smile upon hearing that, but it didn't make this matter any less grim.

"If there's any trace of Legacy left, it'll be in one of these places. Dr. Essex worked out of a small facility located in Quantico, so your best bet is probably there. Last I heard, the lab was mothballed and used for storage. But it's still on military grounds."

"That's all we need to know," said Scott as he closed the file.

"But I must warn you," said the General, his tone growing more serious, "Stryker probably knows about that place too. He's crazy, but he's not stupid."

"But how would a guy like him know about something that's supposed to be so sensitive?" asked Wanda, "I can see leaks like this happening within the government, but Stryker's a private citizen."

"No, he's worse than that," muttered the General, "He's a private citizen with lots of money and enough fat military contracts to get his hands into any place he wants. I met him only once and I didn't need to meet him any more to know he was bad news."

"Then I take it you know his history," said Jean.

"Unfortunately, I do," he said, "But that makes stopping him all the more important. If he gets his hands on Legacy, there's no limit to the level of suffering he could cause. You HAVE to stop him!"

"Don't worry, General. We will," said Scott in a determined tone, "You have our word."

"Good enough for me," said the General with a respectful gesture, "But be warned, Shadow Cell. The worst thing you can do when facing William Stryker is underestimate him. Because if he sees his chance, he'll take it."

"Which is why we have to get to Legacy before he does!" said Laura.

"Yes, but that may not be enough," warned the General, "Stryker is a very resilient man. The only way to stop him is to take the fight to him."

"If that's what it takes," said Jean in her tough warrior tone, "This guy is a threat to everybody, not just mutants. He's a danger to the world…to our children."

"In that case we better act fast," said Vincent, his thoughts drifting towards his daughter and how vulnerable she was to Stryker's wrath.

"Right!" said Scott as he turned towards the General, "Sir, I think I speak for all of us when we say thank you for all your help. I promise you we'll stop Stryker and destroy Legacy once and for all."

The General may have been retried, but hearing those determined words almost brought him back to his uniformed days. The ghosts of the past had come back to haunt them all and he could think of no better team to handle it than these five brave souls.

"Still warriors at heart, I see," he said with an approving gesture as he extended his hand, "I know I should have done this long ago, but there's no one else I trust more to handle this than you guys."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to us," said Scott as he shook the hand of his former superior.

Once by one, the five soldiers wished the General well. Scott and Vincent shook his hand while Jean, Wanda, and Laura gave him a hug. Goodbyes were always hard especially to a man they owed so much. But even if he wasn't their officer, they would always remain loyal.

"Be careful out there," said the General as he looked upon his former soldiers with pride, "Stick together, be strong, and make it home to those kids of yours."

"We will, sir," said Jean, "You can count on us."

Then, just as they were about to make their leave, the General gave them one last message.

"Shadow Cell…" he said, drawing their attention one last time, "Godspeed."

Smiling back at their former officer, the five mutants of Shadow Cell were ready. They had the information they needed and the determination to guide them to the end. William Stryker was raising the ghost of Mr. Sinister and it was up to them to stop them. And with their families waiting for them at home, they had all the more reason to succeed.

Next stop…Quantico, Virginia.

-

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Without a Trace

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 5: Without a Trace**

The flight to Quantico, Virginia didn't take long. But by the time they got there, the sky had opened up and it was raining heavily. This was good in some ways because it would help cover them during their infiltration. Besides, it wasn't like breaking into a Russian nuclear missile silo, but there was still plenty of danger.

Quantico was a hotbed of military activity. It was where the latest developments for soldiers were tested and naturally, it was well guarded. One wouldn't have suspected a secret bio weapons program to be operating here, but that made it all the more likely that this was the place.

"We're approaching the edge official military airspace, Cyclops," reported Wanda, keeping a close eye on the map display, "So far, no radar spikes."

"Good, then that must mean the new stealth enhancements are holding," said Scott as he navigated through the turbulent weather.

"I don't see how they could detect anything in this weather," commented Vincent, "But I doubt it'll make our jobs any easier."

"When does it ever?" quipped Scott, "Hold on. I'm taking it down."

The X-jet rocked as Scott descended to the ground. Visibility was non-existent, but thanks to his flying skills he managed to land safely in a clearing.

"Engaging invisibility mode," said Jean, hitting the necessary switches on the dashboard.

Outside, the large jet went completely dark, engines and all. The XR-77 was built for stealth and they would need it for this mission. After all, one doesn't just waltz into a highly secured military base.

"Okay Shadow Cell, let's get ready," said Scott as he undid his harness, "Mayhem, do you have the readout?"

"Just hacked it from the Pentagon, Cyclops. Fury was nice enough to leave us an opening in the firewalls," said Vincent as he showed his comrades a 3D map on his PDA.

"Glad he's lending some kind of help," muttered X23 in a cynical tone.

Ignoring the comment, the team gathered around the PDA to see the layout of their target.

"Okay, now the base is divided into several major zones leveled one to five, five having the tightest security," explained Vincent, "There are always guards on patrol and Cypher robots with guns mounted doing rounds 24/7."

"Any chance of hacking them remotely to give us a window?" inquired Wanda.

"Not without putting the base on red alert," said Vincent, shaking his head, "So we'll just have to navigate around them. The building we're looking for is in level three. It used to be in level five, but the base has grown since the 70s. According to General's file, Sinister worked out of building C-16 during Project Legacy. But since then, it's become a storage bunker for military equipment. But it's still heavily guarded."

"Some things never change," sighed Jean.

"Don't tell me you thought it was going to be easy," remarked Vincent, "We've got cameras and motion sensors guarding the facility. I'm sure there are some scraps the military doesn't want to just throw away."

"But if this is the place, what do you expect to find?" asked X23, "Military protocol dictates that all decommissioned structures are thoroughly searched and cleared out of every minute trace of activity."

"I know. And Sinister probably knew that too," said Scott, "But if he left any evidence of Legacy behind, then it's got to be here. Besides, if it was destroyed then Stryker wouldn't be after it."

"But that still begs the same question," argued X23, "What exactly are we looking for?"

A brief silence fell over the five mutant soldiers. This was not a normal mission by any stretch and without any support they were stumbling around in the dark.

"I guess we'll know when we find it, X," said Jean confidently, "We all know how Sinister works. He leaves nothing to chance."

"So if it looks suspicious, it's probably a clue," said Wanda, following her logic.

"Exactly," said Scott, "And if we don't find it first, then Stryker will. The deadliest biological weapon in the world is in that building and a genocidal madman wants it for himself. It's up to us to make sure he doesn't get it, so let's move out team!"

Placing their hands in a circle again, the five mutant soldiers prepared to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders once more.

"Kuwabara…Kuwabara."

With that final chant Cyclops, Phoenix, Mayhem, X23, and the Scarlet Witch filed out of the X-jet and into the pouring rain, ready to take on the last piece of Mr. Sinister.

-

While Shadow Cell was making their way onto the base, four unmarked aircrafts that looked like a cross between a helicopter and a jet descended upon the area. Each aircraft flew silently and swiftly, tearing through the weather like a hot knife through butter.

On board, a spacious cargo bay held three platoons of soldiers, each of which bore a high tech battle suit that looked like something out of a video game. Armed with such weapons, there was an aura of optimism among the crew. For in their eyes, they were doing Gods will.

"General Stryker, sir," said the pilot of the lead aircraft over the radio, "We're beginning our final descent. Halo force one, two, and three are all ready."

"Excellent," said a sophisticated voice on the other line, "Leave no stone unturned. The data I've collected on Legacy has narrowed it's location down to three possible buildings in Quantico. Make sure each team gets in and out quickly and efficiently. If anybody attempts to slow them down, you know what to do."

"Yes sir!" said the pilot, "Operation Eden is officially underway. Over and out."

"May God be with you."

In his opulent office at the top of Strike Tower in downtown Manhattan, William Stryker turned off his radio, gathered his things, and made his way down the elaborate corridors of the structure.

He was wearing the robe of a priest and carrying a hardcover version of the King James Bible in his hand. As he walked through the hall, followers stopped and bowed to him. In response, he smiled and acknowledged their loyalty. He was the charismatic leader that held them together and that charisma was the driving force behind this momentous event.

Descending through his private elevator, Stryker arrived at an observation deck overlooking a high tech lab. In the center a huge chamber with numerous tubes going in and out of it was humming with activity. Technicians were scouring the area, preparing for what they believed to be their greatest task to date.

And for William Stryker, it was all coming together.

"It's almost time. The day of judgment is at hand. After six thousand years, the will of God shall finally be carried out."

-

Through the pouring rain in the darkened night, Shadow Cell advanced on the perimeter of the vast base. It was an imposing sight. The whole area was a 20 foot concrete wall with electrified wiring on top, motion on the ground, and cameras every 25 feet. But having done this many times before, the five mutant soldiers made their move.

"You're on, Scarlet Witch," said Cyclops as he took command, "Give us some cover from the sensors. Don't short them out. Just make it seem like interference."

"On it," she affirmed, her hand glowing as her powers went to work.

With a narrow window, Phoenix flew Cyclops and X23 over the wall while Mayhem carried the Scarlet Witch. Once they were over, they scrambled before the sensors could get them and took cover behind one of the smaller sheds.

Already, they could see guards in panchos patrolling the area. They were armed with high grade Scorpion automatic weapons, the kind that sent a clear message to would be attackers. But this was just the beginning.

'Okay team,' sent Cyclops, switching to psychic communication through Phoenix's telepathy, 'We've got cover from the night and mother nature so let's use it. Phoenix, you and Mayhem fly cover. But stay low. Don't let the Cyphers see you. X23, Scarlet Witch, and I will sneak past the main checkpoint between area two and three. Be careful. They probably have night vision.'

'In that case, we'll just have to create a diversion,' replied Phoenix.

'Yeah, leave it to us,' affirmed Mayhem as they both took to the air.

Taking their knives in hand, Cyclops, X23, and the Scarlet Witch made their advance, going from each area that offered cover and working their way closer to the gate.

Meanwhile, Mayhem and Phoenix took to the air in the raging downpour. They scoped out the security and even for this weather, it was very tight.

'Looks like they don't take chances here,' commented Mayhem.

'No kidding. It's going to be hard to distract them,' replied Phoenix.

'If we can't find one, we'll make one!'

Down on the ground, the three other soldiers carefully snuck their way up to the checkpoint. There, another barrier awaited them. This time, it was a series of large, electrified fences, each of which had a no-man's land in between. Add to that, Cyphers were all hovering over the area, making flying too risky.

'X, how many do you sense?' asked Cyclops as he turned to his feral comrade.

'I see about 7, but I smell 15,' she replied.

'Oh we're definitely going to need some help with this,' groaned the Scarlet Witch, 'Why don't I try shorting out the fence and Cyphers like before?'

'No, that would arise too much suspicion,' reasoned Cyclops, 'We can't afford to be seen.'

'Well we can't just sit here!' argued a frustrated X23.

Then, from above, Mayhem noticed something.

'Phoenix, look!' he said, pointing out a disturbance through the rain.

Gazing down at the gate, she saw an armored transport going through the checkpoints. They were all open in the back with soldiers carefully handling barrels of hazardous material. And from the looks of it they were in a hurry.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' sent Mayhem to Phoenix.

'I'm psychic, Mayhem. Of course I know what you're thinking,' she quipped, 'Cyclops, I think we just found our distraction. Wait for it and make your move. Scarlet Witch, you may have to run isolated interference.'

'I'm game, Phoenix,' replied the Scarlet Witch, 'Make it happen!'

Waiting for their moment, Phoenix made sure the transport was outside the gate and making a turn down one of the trails. Once it was clear, she used her telekinesis to knock cause a few barrels to fall out of the back. And since it was a packed load, it looked like a regular accident.

"Shit! Give me some help here!" yelled one of the guards.

'Okay team! Move!' ordered Cyclops.

The sudden accident sparked a wave of activity from the guards as they ran over to the truck to help with the barrels. It also diverted the attention of the hovering cyphers. And using this as their window the three mutant soldiers on the ground and their low flying companions in the air advanced.

'Okay Scarlet Witch…NOW!' sent Cyclops.

Using her hexing powers, the Scarlet Witch delivered a carefully controlled wave of distortion to the remaining sensors. The rain covered them as they scrambled past the gates and stayed low to avoid curious eyes.

It was a tense moment, but once they were past the third and final barrier, they converged with their airborn friends and took cover behind a cluster of barrels.

"We made it," said Phoenix, feeling the adrenaline surging through her system.

"Just like old times," mused X23.

"Indeed. Now for the next step," said Cyclops as he turned to Mayhem, "Where's building C-16?"

Upon typing in a few commands, Mayhem brought up a map for his comrades.

"It's over in section C of the third level security net. It's old, but it's still wired with cameras and sensors. If we stick to the perimeter we should be okay."

"Right, then let's get moving!" said Cyclops, "Phoenix, X23, you take the lead. We can't afford to be seen now."

"So far we're completely invisible," said Phoenix, checking with her telepathy.

"And we have to keep it that way," said Cyclops as they all took out their knives and assumed a CQC ready stance, "Stryker's probably going to move on this place too. The sooner we can clear it, the better!"

"In that case, let's jus hope he's not too close," said the Scarlet Witch, "Otherwise, we may have two enemies to fight."

Staying silent and stealthy, the five mutant soldiers continued their infiltration, moving swiftly yet carefully. The guards and cyphers were nearly omnipresent. But thanks to the skills they spent years refining they were well on their way to their target.

However, they weren't the only ones.

-

In a clearing on the other side of the base from where Shadow Cell had landed, the three heavy transport choppers under the command of William Stryker swooped in and landed. The rain covered them and the advanced technology of the aircraft kept them invisible. Now came the hard part.

"General Stryker, sir!" said the field commander through a comm link, "Halo one, two, and three are all on the ground! We're beginning our advance!"

"Excellent," replied Stryker, still in the core of his chapel/laboratory, "Advance on the designated targets in standard delta formation. If necessary, blind the security by any means necessary. Just get that virus and get it soon."

"It shall be done, sir. Halo one, out."

"God be with you."

With a single gesture, each Halo unit split up and prepared to storm the area. They were all in high tech suits that looked 20 years ahead of their time. Every individual had their task and were prepared to follow through in the name of their great leader.

"All Halo units advance! Converge on the gate!" ordered the Halo one leader.

Through the rain, the guards and sentries posted at the checkpoints were easy targets. One by one, the high tech soldiers picked them off with sniper fire. As they moved forward, flying cyphers above descended on the area, but the team was ready for them.

Taking out what looked like a phaser gun from the realm of sci-fi, several Halo soldiers aimed it at the machines and soon afterwards, they started to short out thanks to some creative jamming.

"Sentries down! Move!" ordered the squad leaders.

Making their way past the first security perimeter, the Halo soldiers silently and swiftly picked off every guard that got in their way. Their silenced weapons kept them covered and their swift movements covered plenty of ground without impediment.

With efficiency on par with the top Special Forces in the world, Stryker's army of heaven was closing in on Legacy. None of the guards knew what hit them as sniper fire and superior guns took them down. This was sure to cause a reaction from security, but as long as they got Legacy they were wasting their time.

-

Inside building C-16, Shadow Cell had made a safe entrance through window on the first level. Most of the building was dark, but the security system was still hot. It was also a fairly large building, but it was clearly one past its prime. In areas which were once the best laboratories in the country, there remained only crates of military junk.

"Are we clear, Phoenix?" asked Cyclops.

"We're clear," she affirmed.

"Great, then where do we begin?" asked X23 as she looked around the area, "This place is huge and full of scrap. It sure as hell smells like a storage area."

"It should be condemned if you ask me," muttered the Scarlet Witch, "But with all this junk, it does kind of make sense that Sinister would hide Legacy here. I mean, who would ever think of looking for it in this place?"

"Too many, unfortunately," as Mayhem took out his PDA, "But thankfully, we have a small break to work with."

Bringing up a digital blueprint, Mayhem showed his comrades what they were up against.

"C-16 is divided into three levels. The top level had the old offices. The second level had the computer array. And the first level had the main labs. They're all mothballed now so there really isn't much left.

"So where do we begin?" asked Phoenix.

In response, Mayhem brought up another image that displayed the security layout.

"First, there's still security to worry about. Some of this stuff is pretty sensitive, so they keep a close lid on it. Every level is wired with cameras and sensors. And once the alarm is triggered, every door and window locks. But on the plus side, there are very few guards and most of them stay on the first level anyways."

"In that case, Phoenix and the Scarlet Witch should take the first level. If any of them become suspicious, it's best to have someone there to wipe their minds. X23, you take the second level. If anything's there, you should be able to smell it. Vince and I will take the offices."

"Sounds good, but that still doesn't address what the hell we're looking for," said Phoenix, "This place has been a storage area for years. If nobody came across it, then it must be well hidden."

"Making it all the more important that we find it," said Mayhem as he put his PDA away, "We better get moving. There's no telling when Stryker will make his move."

-

After a swift advance through the first security zone, the Halo units converged up at the series of fences. But thanks to the diversion that Shadow Cell had created, they had no sentries to deal with.

"Looks like God has blessed us with a break," said the Halo two leader, "Mole units, give us our opening!"

Several specialized units stepped forward and raised a gun that looked different compared to the others. Standing back a safe distance, the units fired on the fence and in a strange burst of purplish blue light, the fence was shorted out.

"Switching to pulse cannon!" said one of the gunners.

With another burst, each gun unleashed a pulse of energy that warped enough to make a sizable hole for the units to go through.

"All units, file in! File in!" ordered the Halo one leader.

Up above, Cyhpers began to converge on the disturbance, but they were all met with jamming devices that sent them crashing to the ground.

One by one, the Halo units made it through each gate, neutralizing the electricity and punching a large hole through. Some sentries took notice, but they were all cut down by superior sniper fire. Nothing would stand in their way. God was on their side.

And with the last gate breached, the Halo units were ready to begin their search.

"All Halo units scatter!" ordered the Halo three leader, "Take your designated target and find that virus! Leave no stone unturned! We must fulfill our heavenly duty!"

-

Back inside C-16, the five soldiers went to work searching for any traces of Sinister's Legacy. It was a difficult, tedious, and dirty job. But they had to do it if they were to stop Stryker and end Sinister's wrath once and for all.

However, much to their dismay, Sinister was very crafty about hiding his secrets even in death.

"Man, it's like looking for a tissue in a blizzard," commented the Scarlet Witch as she and Phoenix scoped out the old lab, which was littered with boxes and old supplies.

"No kidding. I'm not sensing anything," said Phoenix, keeping her knife ready as they snuck around the corner.

Upon seeing another camera, the Scarlet Witch was used her powers to temporarily short it out. But she made sure it wasn't disabled.

"At this rate we'll never find it," muttered the Scarlet Witch.

"We just have to keep looking. Remember, this is Sinister we're talking about here," said Phoenix, "He's a master of deception."

"Don't remind me."

As the two female soldiers carefully snuck around the lab, they suddenly saw a guard come in with a flashlight. Ducking behind a couple of desks, Phoenix used a little telepathy to 'coax' him into leaving.

It was very frustrating having to avoid security while searching at the same time. It was going too slow. They needed to get Legacy.

"Damn it," grunted the Scarlet Witch, "This is going nowhere fast."

"I'll say," said Phoenix.

Switching to her telepathy, Phoenix contacted her comrades.

'X, how are you doing on your end?'

'Ran into a few cameras, but nothing I couldn't get around,' replied X23 as she stood in the middle of what used to be a server room, 'I'm in the data storage area. But so far I haven't been able to find any intact drives.'

'Probably because they archived all the data in the main building,' mused Phoenix, 'Keep looking. Maybe they missed something. Cyclops, Mayhem, what about you?'

'Same story, I'm afraid,' replied Cyclops, 'Not much security up here, but not many clues either. Some of these offices should be condemned.'

'Well keep looking,' said Phoenix, 'Things are really slow down here, but we've got it under control. Let us know if you find anything.'

'We will,' they all replied at once.

Returning to their search, Cyclops and Mayhem checked another office only to find an empty room with torn carpet that had been eaten away by the forces of time. Their trained eyes scanned every possible inch for any signs of abnormalities. But so far, nothing stood out.

"I'm beginning to think this is a waste of time," commented Mayhem as they went back out into the halls, "As crafty as Sinister was, I'm still not sure he'd hide his secrets in a place like this."

"You might be right, Mayhem," said Cyclops as he peaked around the corner before sneaking down to the next office, "For all we know, Sinister hid it somewhere else and we're just wasting our time while Stryker makes his move. But we can't leave without being sure. No mission ever succeeded by only doing it half assed."

"Well this is the last office, so if we don't find anything here, we'll just have to meet up with X," said Mayhem with a sigh, "But I don't see how he'd hide anything here."

"Only one way to know for sure," quipped Cyclops.

Not expecting to find much, the two soldiers scanned the office. It was a little bigger than the last one, but not by much. There were no desks or computers, just boxes of junk and old files.

They scanned the ceiling, the floors, the electrical sockets, and the walls. And as they expected, there was nothing to be found.

"Looks like this place is clean too," said Cyclops as he knocked along the far side of the wall.

"Yeah, the ceiling is fine and these boxes are useless," said Mayhem as he looked in a box which contained nothing but old confiscated issues of Playboy magazine.

"Then I guess we better…"

Suddenly, Cyclops stopped as he knocked on the wall and got a different noise. His soldier instinct heightened, he put his knife away and knocked again.

"Cyclops, what is it?" said Mayhem anxiously.

"Listen…"

Moving three feet to the right, Cyclops began knocking on the wall. At first, it didn't sound like suspicious. Then, when he got to a certain area near the corner, there was a clear difference.

"Drywall," said Cyclops confidently, "This section is drywall."

"In a building made of cinderblock construction?" said Mayhem as he took out his PDA and brought up the blueprint, "According to this, it should be all stone."

It was the sign they had been looking for. It was an abnormality in a place that wasn't supposed to have any. This could very well be the clue they had been waiting for.

"You know what this means, right?" said Cyclops with as he looked at the wall with a ready stance.

"You even gotta ask?"

Then together, the two men used their enhanced strength to punch through the fake wall. And as was expected, it crumbled under the force. And as they cleared it away and got a look inside, they were met with a most unexpected sight.

"Well I'll be damned…" said Cyclops.

"A level 5, high grade reinforced titanium vault door with seven digit alphanumeric input and a reinforced harmonic seal," said Vincent as if he had read it from a textbook.

It was definitely out of place. Nobody had a safe of this magnitude in a storage building. It just didn't fit. It reeked of Sinister's stench. If there were any secrets left for him to hide, it would be in here.

"I think we found our clue, Mayhem."

"And here I was thinking we were on a wild goose chase," commented the lone Prodigy survivor.

"Now all we have to do is crack this baby open," said Cyclops, making it sound so easy.

Unfortunately, with a safe of this level, they were going to need some help.

'Phoenix, X23, Scarlet Witch, are you there?' he sent urgently.

'We're here Cyclops,' replied Phoenix, 'What's up?'

'Get up to the third floor and meet us in the fifth executive office from the elevator. We just found something.'

'You found something? What is it?' asked X23.

'You better come and see for yourself,' said Cyclops ominously, 'Sinister definitely left his mark here. And I think he's definitely got a few more secrets to tell us.'

Upon hearing that, the three girls went silent and quickly made their way to the third floor. Tensions ran high now as the thought of finding one last message from their former mentor loomed over them.

It was a strange feeling, knowing they were still fighting against Sinister even though he was dead. But the sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could lay him to rest forever.

-

Outside the C-16 building, Halo one was converging on the entrance. Having separated from the rest of the tam, the platoon of highly equipped soldiers was poised to storm the building.

Signs of a security breach were already starting to take shape, but that would not stop them from carrying out their objective.

"All units! Attack formation alpha!" ordered the leader.

In response, each soldier took cover besides the secure door as the leader prepared to fire his gun and blow it open.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the guard Phoenix had coaxed away before stepped out. Except this time, his transgressors were not as lenient.

"What the!" he exclaimed as he raised his Scorpion.

"For the Kingdom of Heaven!" exclaimed the leader as he attacked, cutting his throat with a knife and tossing his body off to the side in a mangled, bloody heap.

With the guard gone, Halo had their entrance. The door was locked by a fingerprint scanner and now that they had the guard, they had their key.

"Come comrades!" said the leader as he used the hand of the now deceased guard to open the door, "We must act fast! Legacy could be within these walls! God is with us and we must carry out His wishes!"

"For God and Heaven!" replied the soldiers in perfect unison.

With the divine on their side, the Halo soldiers stormed the building and began their search for Legacy, the ultimate weapon that would finally deliver God's will upon this wicked world.

-

SINISTER'S GHOST IS RISING! REVIEW BEFORE HE TAKES SHAPE!


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 6: Ghosts of the Past**

Upon meeting up Cyclops, Phoenix, Mayhem, X23, and the Scarlet Witch went to work on the mysterious safe. From the looks of it, this thing hadn't been touched in decades and its level of sophistication was perfect to Sinister's persona. Only he could keep something this hidden for 30 years.

However, breaking into the safe was no easy matter. With time working against them, the mutant soldiers tried every safe cracking technique they could think of. But Sinister wasn't making it easy for them.

"Damn, this thing is tough!" grunted the Scarlet Witch as she tried to crack the ten digit code.

"Tell me about it. My crackware program keeps stalling," said Jean, who was helping by using a special program she had on a flash drive.

"Keep at it," said Scott as he and Vincent kept searching for weaknesses, "We have to get this thing open!"

"If it's giving us this much trouble, why don't we just smash it open?" grunted X23.

"Because this thing is built as a solid, one-piece unit," explained Mayhem, "You can't break the seal without destroying the contents inside."

"But don't we want to destroy Legacy?" reasoned Phoenix.

"Yes, but we could accidentally release the virus in the process. And we especially don't want that," said Cyclops, shuttering to think of the possibilities.

"Point taken," said Phoenix, "We'll get it open one way or another. If somebody can build it, somebody can unbuild it."

With that logic in mind, the five mutant soldiers kept at it. X23 was trying to check for any possible seal breaches they could exploit while Cyclops and Mayhem looked for a way to get to the servo powered locking mechanisms. The code was just too complex for simple guesswork and there weren't many options to go on.

"Man, for a box from the 70s, this thing is built tough," commented Mayhem.

"It was 30 years ahead of it's time," said the Scarlet Witch, "And I'll bet Sinister threw in some extra goodies just to spite us."

"Then we've got to spite back," said Cyclops, "Maybe we can get to the cables inside and reroute the command sequence. X, can you get is a small hole?"

"Is the electoral system always rigged?" she quipped.

With a single plunge of her adamantium claws, X23 pierced two small holes into the thick titanium shell. With new openings to go on, Cyclops peaked inside, hoping to get a glimpse of the kind of connections this thing has.

"Can't see," he said, trying to shine his flashlight into the hole.

"Try your optic blasts," suggested Mayhem.

"Good idea."

Using his energy powers, Cyclops made his eyes glow ruby red. It did illuminate the inside of the safe, but before he could make any sense of its workings, something unexpected happened.

"What the! The code just filled itself in!" said the Scarlet Witch with a surprised look.

"Huh? That's impossible," said Phoenix as she checked it, "My program hasn't even…"

But before they could finish, they heard a loud mechanical locking noise from within the safe. And like magic, the complex mechanisms opened and revealed the inner secrets to the five bewildered soldiers.

"Well, at least we got it open," said a flabbergasted X23.

"Yeah, but how?" pondered Mayhem.

Staying silent, the former soldiers of Shadow Cell waited for the doors to be open completely. Inside, flickering luminescent lights, dormant for 30 years, came to life and illuminated the small interior.

"Well I'll be…" said Phoenix as she took in the contents.

"X1001 holographic computer," said the Scarlet Witch through her vast knowledge of electronics, "This thing wasn't supposed to exist even unofficially until the 90s."

"Guess Sinister got a leg up on everybody," commented Mayhem.

Suddenly, the computers hummed with activity, lighting up for the first time in three decades. Then, on a small pedestal in the center of the room, a faint holographic image formed before their eyes.

And when they saw who it was, the five mutant soldiers cringed with anger.

"Sinister," said Cyclops, his words brimming with malice.

"It…it looks like some sort of recording," said X23, trying to hold her emotions back.

Once the image clarified, the five mutant soldiers were met with a voice they hoped they'd never hear again.

"Secret journal entry one, April 20th, 1977," said the tiny image of the demonic Mr. Sinister, "Whoever is hearing this, I congratulate you. The contents of this safe were meant to be stashed away until the day finally came when the ultimate life form was in my grasp. For this is the final word on Project Legacy."

"Ultimate life form? He's talking about us!" exclaimed Phoenix.

It was a harsh feeling, looking at the image of Mr. Sinister after all the pain they put them through. Yet despite this, they listened on. Even as a dead man, he had plenty of secrets to tell.

"For three years now, I have been working as an artificial pathogenic specialist. The American government wishes to possess the ultimate in bio-warfare, but they fail to see the true majesty of what I'm about to do."

"Big surprise," muttered X23.

"Project Legacy has exceeded all expectations. But thankfully, the reports I've fabricated has kept the higher ups thinking I'm not completely done. Using my own unique body chemistry, I've managed to synthesize a unique virus with the most effective killing power ever conceived. So far, the computing power necessary to program the virus to designated targets has been lagging, but thanks to a few confiscated parts I have perfected the process. My Legacy is officially ready."

This came as a shock to the five soldiers. Fury told them he had been working on Legacy, but they never said he actually finished it. Then again, this was Sinister. He had a knack for fooling even the vast powers of government.

"He perfected it!" exclaimed Mayhem, seething with more anger over this monster.

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Cyclops.

"The necessary programming to make the virus usable is simple. All that is needed is a map of the human genome. Thankfully, humanity has some catching up to do in that regard. Therefore, it is necessary for me to keep this virus out of mankind's hands. Only when the ultimate life form is secured will my Legacy be released. The weak and barbaric shall be purged from this planet and only the strong shall thrive. There will be no more suffering, no more war, and no more conflict. Peace shall finally reign."

At this point, Sinister began showing a different side. It was one only the five soldiers of Shadow Cell ever saw and it made this monster all the more sinister as his name implied.

"Mankind simply cannot get along," said the recording, sounding more emotional, "I used to believe that through science, humanity could evolve to a higher state and be free of suffering. But in my many decades of life, I've come to realize that such aspirations are mere fantasy. The nature of humanity is too barbaric. The only way for peace to reign is to evolve the masses by artificial means. Only then will the suffering cease. I have no love for these heartless political games the American government plays. I understand they're using my genius to further their own goals, but I'm NOT going to let them destroy this planet or this species! Every war from ancient times to this ongoing Cold War is further proof that humanity cannot go on. And with the current state of the world, I fear the next generation of mutants and non-mutants alike will be doomed. Therefore, it is up to me and my Legacy to ensure that this beautiful world is spared such a fate."

Such words resonated deeply for the five soldiers of Shadow Cell. As cruel as Sinister was, he did have a noble dream for humanity in this world. He may be a monster, but he did what he did for a reason.

That didn't make the five mutants of Shadow Cell hate him any less. There was no forgiving what they put them through. But it was a harsh reminder to them that things weren't always as they seemed.

"In this secret vault, I leave behind the only completed concentration of the Legacy virus. It is ready for programming and deployment. They only requirement is a suitable DNA computer and genetic map. Project Legacy is already dead in the water and I'm sure it'll be shut down within the week. But I do not weep for such a loss. Now, I can move on to the next stage of my work. Already, the seeds of what I call Project Prodigy have been sewn. I can feel my ultimate dream close at hand. I just need to get the necessary data to make my new class of mutants. Only then will my Legacy be ready. Only then will peace, love, and happiness reign for every living being."

"Enough sweet talk, get to the point!" spat Mayhem, the mention of the Prodigy Project bearing heavily on his soul.

Suddenly, Sinister's demeanor took an unexpected turn.

"However, I am not so naïve that I assume that nothing will go wrong. Therefore, I have installed a special mechanism in this safe that will open it in the event that the proper energy is applied. And to make sure it is not faked, I use the only energy that is capable of harming me."

"So that's why it opened when I powered up!" said Cyclops, "I must have trigged the fail-safe!"

However, Sinister was not done yet.

"And if by chance the beings of such power other than myself are reading this, I ask but one task of you…destroy Legacy."

"What!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"He can't fucking be serious," said the Scarlet Witch.

"If I am gone, then I do not wish to see this virus in the hands of humanity. I know full well that they will use it to destroy each other. Racism, genocide, ethnic cleansing, and every horror in between are possible with such a weapon. That is why it MUST be destroyed! The only way to do so is through the same energy that can harm me. If this is not done, mankind will perish through human nature."

The shock of such words resonated strongly with the five mutant soldiers. It was almost as if Sinister planned for them to open this safe 30 years ago. And here he was, asking them to do one final task for him.

"Before I end this entry, I leave with one last declaration of intent. War, hatred, intolerance, and conflict are unfortunate byproducts of cognitive beings. What we think, feel, and experience is a consequence of our environment and our nature. I only wish to change it for the better. Human beings are not perfect, but they can change. With time, determination, and drive mankind can overcome their limitations. War can end. Peace can prosper. And all I want to do is help. Evolution is the mechanism. Science is the key. And before I lay this final secret of mine to rest, I ask that those who hear my words heed them well and continue that legacy. Because the best legacy we can leave behind is a better world for the next generation."

Such words caused the five soldiers to think back to their families. In some ways, they had continued Sinister's dream. They were fighting for a better world for their children. It was hallow in a ways that they were doing what he wanted, but while the man may have been a monster the message was still every bit as meaningful.

"This is Dr. Nathanial Essex. End entry."

With those final words, the hologram faded and the pedestal opened to reveal a small vile of strange, metallic colored gas.

Stepping forward, the five mutant soldiers laid eyes on the only concentration of the Legacy virus ever concocted. And whether they liked it or not, they were going to carry out Mr. Sinister's final wishes.

"Legacy…" said Phoenix as they gazed upon the deadly substance.

"Well, you know what to do, Cyclops," said Mayhem, "Sinister said it himself. You're the only one who can destroy it."

"Guess it's fitting in a ways," said Scott as he took in the haunting site, "I was the one who killed him. Now I'm the one who has to destroy his legacy."

That didn't sit right with the young man even if it was the right thing to do. He hated Sinister as much as his comrades, yet here they were fulfilling his last wishes.

But they tried not to think of that, wanting only for this mission to end.

"Come on, Cyclops, do it," said the Scarlet Witch, "The sooner we destroy this thing, the sooner we can go home to our kids."

Upon thinking of Nathan and Rachel, Scott Summers set aside his lingering anxieties and prepared this final act of obedience to the man he hated so much.

"Okay…stand back," he ordered.

Then, just as he was about to end this, the five soldiers heard a noise from down the hall.

"This way! We have to make a sweep of every office!" said one of the heavily armed Halo soldiers outside, "Let's check this one."

"Shit! Someone's coming!" exclaimed X23.

Acting on instinct, Cyclops, Mayhem, and the Scarlet Witch ducked behind the boxes while Phoenix and X23 took cover in the ceiling tiles. But the safe was still open as the Halo soldiers entered the room.

"Whoa…I don't remember this being on our schematic," said one of the soldiers.

"That's because it wasn't," said the other, "This must be a secret add on."

As the two soldiers approached the safe, the five mutant soldiers stayed dead silent.

'Shit! They're going to get the virus!' sent Phoenix via telepathy, 'We have to take them down!'

'No! We can't! We'll unleash the virus!' replied Cyclops quickly.

'Then what do we do!' exclaimed the Scarlet Witch.

'We wait. Maybe these guys will tell us something about Stryker.'

As the two Halo soldiers scanned the area, their eyes fell upon the small vial containing the Legacy virus. Immediately, excitement took over.

"We did it! We found it!" exclaimed the soldier as he took the vial and secured it in his suit, "God has truly blessed us!"

"Indeed, we should inform General Stryker."

The five mutant soldiers tensed as they listened. Stryker was their other main target and this could give them what they needed to take him down.

"This is Stryker," came a calm voice over the link.

"Sir, we found Legacy! There was a full sample in a wall safe!"

"A sample you say? How good is it?"

"We're not sure, sir. But it looks active," replied the excited Halo soldier.

"After 30 years? It's even more resilient than I had imagined."

Standing in his lab back in the heart of the skyscraper that bore his name, William Stryker was consumed with excitement. God had truly blessed them. The tools for his ultimate victory were finally in his hands.

It was all so easy…too easy, even with the blessings of God.

"You say it was in a safe? How did you open it?" inquired Stryker.

"That's just it, sir. It was already open."

"Open? That shouldn't be," said Stryker with a suspicious tone, "Why would it be open?"

"I'm not sure, sir. According to the building schematic, it shouldn't exist."

"Then if it's open, then why haven't the MPs cleaned it out?"

This wasn't making any sense. Stryker my have been a zealot, but he was not stupid. One doesn't just leave an open safe in a decommissioned lab. It would have been cleaned out. Something was seriously wrong here. He just didn't know what.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Still suspicious, William Stryker made his move, not wanting to squander God's blessing.

"Move out," he ordered sternly, "Return to base as soon as possible. Forego all safety and preliminary protocols. Just get out of there!"

"All protocols? But sir…"

"Just do it!" ordered Stryker sternly, "Don't say another word! Guard that virus with your life and get it back to HQ!"

The line went dead. They had their orders. And with their objective in hand, it was a victory in the name of God.

"You heard him! All units, this is Halo one! By order of General Stryker, we are to perform Ezekiel maneuver alpha and return to base! I repeat, Ezekiel maneuver alpha!"

With the order given, the two Halo soldiers exited the office. But before they could get out, the Scarlet Witch threw a small tracking device on the back of the lead soldier's leg. And once they were clear, they all came out of hiding.

"They've got Legacy. Why the hell did we let them get away!" growled X23, her claws drawn and ready for combat.

"Because this way we can kill two birds with one stone," explained Cyclops, "We follow them, they'll lead is directly to Stryker. From there, we can destroy both him and the virus together."

"By the looks of those soldiers, I doubt he'll make that easy for us," commented Phoenix, "I've seen nearly every armament known to man and the only time I've ever seen stuff that sophisticated was with…"

"GURSO, yeah I know," muttered the Scarlet Witch.

A heavy silence fell over the team upon the mention of that word. Memories of how they were treated back at Shadow Cell under GURSO came surging back and seeing updated versions of them under Stryker's command was enough to get their blood boiling.

"We have to stop this son of a bitch," said Mayhem in a determined tone, "We can't let him keep this up. If not through Legacy, he'll do what he has to another way."

"Don't worry, babe," said the Scarlet Witch with a grin, "Thanks to the tracking device I threw on that guard, we'll be able to trail them like vultures."

"Exactly!" affirmed Cyclops, "We just have to…"

But before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of a loud alarm that echoed all throughout the building.

"Shit! Those amateurs! Don't they know ANYTHING about stealth!" shot X23 angrily.

"Apparently not! Come on, we have to get out of here!" ordered Cyclops.

Ignoring the tenants of stealth, the five mutant soldiers drew their guns and filed out of the building. Almost immediately, they were met with fully armed military MPs.

"Stop! United States Army!"

Responding with the lightning fast reflexes of soldiers, Cyclops and Phoenix unloaded a few rounds. However, they were careful not to kill them. Under their old rules, they wouldn't have hesitated to just put a few in their heads, but these were innocent military police caught in the crossfire of a conflict they didn't understand. And just to make sure, Phoenix knocked them out and wiped their minds.

"Hurry! This way!" said Mayhem, using his super speed jet ahead and punch through some of the locked doors.

Every security mechanism fell into place. Automatic gun turrets mounted with cameras were on red alert, shooting at anything that moved. As they made their way down the halls, they naturally tripped their sensors.

"Scarlet Witch! The guns!" yelled Cyclops.

"On it!" she affirmed.

With her hexing powers at hand, she unleashed a wave of bolts that shorted out each defense armament. Some still tried to fire, but X23 took care of those with a few quick swipes of her claws and a quick shot of her guns.

Finally reaching the staircase, Cyclops unleashed an energized punch to get through the reinforced door. But the sensors were still hot and the sound of MPs was growing ominous.

"Shit! Standard flanking maneuver!" grunted Cyclops, "We need a diversion!"

"You've got it, hun," said Phoenix.

With the power of her mind, the beautiful young woman was consumed by a fury of flames and with her pyrokinesis, she unleashed a wave of fires that set the halls ablaze.

Almost immediately, the fire safety systems kicked in and the sprinklers went off.

"Fire! Fire!" yelled the MPs.

"That'll work!" grinned Cyclops.

Now soaked head to toe from the sprinklers, the five mutant soldiers stormed down the stairs and made their way towards the back lab areas.

"Come on! This way! They're probably watching the front!" yelled Cyclops over the alarm.

"Guess that means we'll have to make our own exit!" grunted Mayhem.

Along the way, several MPs stood in their way, but they quickly fell to some non-lethal CQC attacks from X23 and the Scarlet Witch. When they were met with a blockade in the hall, Phoenix used a wave of telekinesis to send them flying and create an opening.

More MPs came their way, forcing Phoenix to make more fires to cover them. The Scarlet Witch kept up with the automated defenses while X23 and Mayhem took care of those who got too close.

Finally, they were in an open lab area with windows. MPs greeted them, but a few blasts from Cyclops, Phoenix, and the Scarlet Witch put them out of commission.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" yelled Cyclops as he ran towards the windows.

Using his powerful optic blasts, Cyclops made a new exit for them. One by one, they leapt out into the still pouring rain. And unfortunately, it wasn't much better outside than it was inside.

"Damn! Those assholes must have alerted the whole base! They're locking everything down!" yelled Mayhem as they watched waves of MPs drive by on jeeps.

"And it sounds like Stryker's boys are putting up quite a fight," commented Phoenix.

In the distance, they could hear cries like "God give me strength!" or "Death to the wicked!" Stryker's men were fanatic in their loyalty and the MPs didn't stand a chance.

The sound of automatic rifle fire and explosions echoed all over the base, forcing the five mutant soldiers to take cover behind one of the buildings. The sky was lighting up like the Fourth of July and echoes of frantic battle cries could be heard everywhere.

It was just like old times.

"We can't be caught up in this mess!" exclaimed Cyclops over the noise, "We have to get out of here!"

"Then we'll have to use the express route," said Mayhem, "Phoenix, are you up to it?"

"I'm game if you are, Mayhem," nodded Phoenix, "If we get high enough, they shouldn't see us. Mother Nature will cover us."

"In that case, beam me up, Hotshot!" said the Scarlet Witch, jumping on her husband's back for the ride had saved her so many times before.

"You're on, love!" said Mayhem as he held onto her and flew up into the rain.

Following close behind, Phoenix took Cyclops and X23 by the hand and used her telekinesis to levitate them into the air.

Down below, the fighting continued as Strykers men threw themselves at the MPs in a suicidal charge. They trying to protect Halo one at all costs and the MPs were pinned down with ease.

Thankfully, this provided the cover they needed to get away. They came across a few cyphers, but they were easy targets for X23's guns and the Scarlet Witch's hex bolts. Once they were back on the ground, the boarded the X-jet and fired up the engines. With the echoes of the battle still resonating strongly, they were ready to go.

"Everybody hold on!" said Cyclops as the engines roared to life.

"Way ahead of you, Cyclops!" said the Scarlet Witch as vibrations filled the aircraft.

Then, with a definitive roar, the SR-77 ascended into the air and away from the battlefield. They had gotten in, but they couldn't stop Stryker from getting Legacy. But it was far from over. Now they had what they needed to take the fight to Stryker. And once they got their hands on him, he would pay for messing with the ghosts of Mr. Sinister.

"We made it," said Cyclops with a sigh of relief.

"Just like old times indeed," muttered Mayhem.

"But what about Legacy?" asked X23.

"Don't worry, X. I'm already tracking them," said the Scarlet Witch as she brought up their tracker, "According to radar, only one other aircraft made it out. The other two they brought with them are already smoldering heaps."

"Stryker's men are loyal followers. No doubt about it," commented Phoenix.

"Loyal or not, they can't hide from us now," she replied with a grin, "Now all we have to do is follow them and take the fight to Stryker himself."

"Follow them and go up against a powerful religious nut who wants to create his own kingdom of heaven with the most powerful biological weapon man has ever conceived…" summarized Cyclops, "Sounds simple enough."

"Then let's go!" said Mayhem in a determined tone.

Carefully following the stealthy Blackhawk helicopter from afar, the five mutants of Shadow Cell could only wait and hope. This was the final piece of Mr. Sinister. Legacy was his last curse to humanity. And ironically, they, the children of Mr. Sinister, were the ones who were going to have to stop it.

-

THE LEGACY GOES ON! REVIEW!


	7. Rapture

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 7: Rapture**

William Stryker was close. He was so close he could feel it in his bones. The final sacrament in God's name was almost ready. Yet still, he couldn't turn off his anxious mind.

Standing in the central lab atop his elaborate skyscraper, he was unusually tense as he watched his loyal subordinates prepare the lab for Legacy. In the center of it all was a vast, military grade DNA computer. Officially, it didn't exist. But as one of the world's wealthiest industrialists, he had certain privileges.

Millions had been spent setting this up, but his deep pockets had no trouble absorbing the cost. Yet it wasn't the cost that worried him. It was something far more mysterious.

"General Stryker, sir," said his chief scientist, "The computer is almost ready. We're booting up the final sub-units."

"Good, just make sure they're ready to run as soon as Legacy arrives," he said indifferently, still pondering.

"It shall be done," affirmed the loyal subordinate, "Is there anything else?"

"No, just leave me."

It was a rare order, but no one was inclined to question it. If Stryker said it, they obeyed it. It was that simple.

Yet as Stryker paced about the lab, he couldn't stop thinking about what his soldiers had told him. He had expected this mission to be far more complicated. Even with God's blessing, something just didn't feel right.

'It doesn't make any sense,' he thought to himself, 'Why would a hidden safe go unnoticed by the MPs for 30 years and show up opened when my men arrived?'

Zealous or not, William Stryker was not stupid. He didn't spent four years at West Point learning how to do things the easy way. This was too convenient. Missions like this were meant to be struggles. So why did everything simply fall into place? Was it God aiding him? Or maybe there were other forces at work.

"Angel one, come in," he said into his communicator.

"This is Angel one, sir. What are your wishes?" replied the voice.

"Gather all other Angel units from their posts and come to my building and fortify it under protocol 276."

"276?" said the soldier on the other in, "Is something wrong, sir? Are we under attack?"

"No," assured Stryker, "Just get over here and get your men into place. That is all."

Stryker's commands were sudden and unprecedented. Normally, this was an emergency plan, but his gut told him this was the right move. And his loyal private army weren't about to argue the point.

"Aye sir. We'll be there in less than 15 minutes."

Setting his communicator aside, Stryker clutches his bible with one hand and took his cross in another. Closing his eyes, he sent out a prayer. This moment was 2,000 years in the making. And with God's blessing, the kingdom of Heaven shall finally reign in the realm of man.

"Please almighty God…protect my army and give us strength for the momentous triumph to come."

-

In the skies over Manhattan, the weather practically made it a no-fly zone. Thunder, lightning, and heavy rain fell upon the proud city which would become ground zero for the will of a God fearing madman. But that's exactly what Shadow Cell was hoping to stop.

In the X-jet, Cyclops skillfully flew them through the turbulence in pursuit of the lone Blackhawk helicopter that contained Stryker's Halo unit. They had Legacy and they were going to unleash it as soon as their resources allowed them. But unknown to them, they were also leading the five mutant soldiers directly to the source.

"Still got em, Scarlet Witch?" said Cyclops, focusing intensely on flying through this rough weather.

"The weather is scrambling the radar and the stealth on that chopper makes it practically invisible, but that beacon is still singing like an opera star," reported the Scarlet Witch.

"Any chances of increasing our following distance?" said Cyclops, "At this range, they could possibly pick us up even with our stealth."

"Negative, the weather's too lousy," she replied, "Any further and we could lose them."

"Right, then I'll just have to stay on them," said Cyclops intently, "What about air traffic?"

"Weather's officially grounded all commercial flights," said Mayhem, "But according to the map readout, we're just over Manhattan. So be ready for some urban maneuvering."

"This night just keeps getting better and better," grunted Cyclops.

The plane shook more violently as they began to descend. The lights of famous skyline were coming into view, but visibility was still very limited. All they had to go on was the tracking device the Scarlet Witch had planted. And hopefully, it would lead them to the door of William Stryker.

"They're leveling off," reported Phoenix, "It looks like they're landing."

"Landing? Where?" asked Cyclops.

"On a heliport atop a skyscraper. Hold on, I'm getting a workup," said Phoenix as she typed feverishly into the console.

Within the span of a few seconds, they got the data that confirmed their suspicions.

"StrykeCorp Tower," said the redhead with a venomous tone, "I should have known. What better place to release a supervirus than the middle of New York City?"

"Plus, it makes them untouchable if SHIELD doesn't want to cause mass rioting," added X23, "It's the perfect entrenchment."

"Not perfected enough," said Cyclops as he circled around the top of the building, "I'm taking her down."

But before he could, Mayhem stopped him.

"Wait!" he urged, "Don't do it! Stryker probably wired his building! If we alert him, he may lock it down or flee!"

"He's right, Cyclops," said Phoenix, "This is just one of his buildings. He probably has plenty all over the world. So we better make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

With a frustrated grunt, Cyclops turned the X-jet around.

"Fine. Then we'll have to find somewhere else to land."

"Way ahead of you, Cyclops," said X23 as she brought up a readout, "There's a building with a flat rooftop about six blocks away. Activity is light, so it shouldn't arise suspicion."

"That, and the weather should cover us," added Mayhem, "Here are the coordinates."

Skillfully flying through the stormy weather, Cyclops maneuvered the nimble aircraft to the rooftop X23 had told him about. It was a little smaller than he would have liked, but it was big enough to hold the jet.

Engaging the vertical thrusters, the young pilot carefully descended, hitting major turbulence along the way. Thunder and lightning added to the tension, but he had landed in worse. And once the jet touched down, he killed the engines and put the plane into stealth mode.

"Okay guys. Let's go pay the good Reverend a visit," said Cyclops as the team filed out of the hatch.

Stepping out into the rain was like walking underneath a waterfall and it showed no signs of letting up. But that didn't slow Shadow Cell down. If anything, it would provide cover for them as they scoped out Styrker's tower. Time was still working against them. They had Legacy and they were going to use it. If they didn't stop them here, then it was all over.

"At least we won't have to shower when this is done," muttered X23.

"We've been in worse," said Phoenix, "Now come on, let's get to a vantage point."

With her telekinesis, Phoenix levitated X23, Cyclops, and herself into the air while the Scarlet Witch jumped onto the back of her husband while he flew her through the rain. It was sort of an unwritten rule that they always flew together, but over the years it seemed to work well enough.

Landing atop the building adjacent to Stryker's tower, the five mutant soldiers started scoping out the modern fortress before them. And as they saw the activity both outside and in, the true challenge of their task was apparent.

"Good God," said Mayhem as he used a pair of binoculars to watch the streets below, "Look at all that hardware. Fury wasn't lying when he said this guy had his own army."

"And from the looks of it, they're all gathering to fortify the building," said Phoenix, "I just picked up some projections. Stryker gave them some emergency order and they're already on high alert."

"So much for stealth," muttered X23, "You think he knows someone's onto him?"

"He's a religious nut, but he's also a West Point grad last I checked," said Cyclops, "We opened that safe for him and he probably thinks it was too good to be true. And common logic dictates that if it's too good to be true, it usually is."

"Simply put, crazy not stupid," quipped the Scarlet Witch, "So what do we do?"

For a moment, the five mutant soldiers kept scoping out the area. Down below, jeeps drove by the front entrance and unloaded an endless platoon of soldiers, each armed to the teeth with the same high tech weaponry as the soldiers back at the base. They were all moving swiftly and urgently, hinting these were no amateurs.

One by one the units filed into the massive building. From every possible entry, there were dozens of guards, each of them ready to die for Stryker's cause. They were close, no doubt about it. And Stryker was making sure nothing interrupted him during his moment of triumph.

"Guess we can't do a ground entry," said X23, breaking the silence, "How about the roof?"

"With that chopper and all those guards? Fat chance," decided Cyclops.

"What about the windows?" inquired Mayhem, "We can just do a Croatian Cannonball."

"Negative, hotshot. Looks like they're fortifying the windows too," muttered the Scarlet Witch, "Plus, they probably have alarms. Remember, crazy not stupid."

"As if we could forget?" groaned Phoenix.

Looking at the structure, they could see metal covers descending over the windows, which were probably bulletproof to begin with. It was logical to assume they were rigged with censors and probably a lockdown mechanism to corner intruders. Stryker seemed the kind of guy who would trap his base for any possible intrusion. Now it was beyond an ordinary office building. Now it was true fortress.

"Damn, this guy is paranoid!" cursed X23.

"Paranoid but smart," added Cyclops, "He's got everything covered from top to bottom. So that leaves only one possible point of entry."

"Oh shit, please don't say what I think you're about to say," groaned the Scarlet Witch.

"Sorry Scarlet Witch," said Cyclops in an exasperated tone, "But we'll have to take the sewer and do a Roman Aquastorm."

The five soldiers were forced to conceal their groans. It was bad enough they had to take on this lingering ghost of Mr. Sinister, but having to go through a sewer in this weather was rubbing sulfuric acid in the wound.

"I'm liking this guy even less now!" growled X23, "Not only is he threatening our families, but he's making us tread through the fucking sewer in the middle of a storm!"

"Then save that hatred for when you meet him," said Phoenix as she put her binoculars away, "This guy is going to have plenty to answer for!"

With no love lost on William Stryker, the five mutant soldiers descended to the surface below to find a sewer entry. It was dirty, smelly, and downright unpleasant. But it was unfortunately necessary in order to stop this prick once and for all. And when they saw him, they'd have plenty of anger to unleash.

-

In the lab area of the upper levels, Halo one finally entered the presence of their great leader with their objective in hand. They were all closely guarded and well equipped to ensure their precious cargo made it. And now that their mission was complete, they could move onto the next step.

Stepping into the central lab was like stepping into a 21st century version of Dr. Frankenstein's lab. The machinery was high tech beyond anything the civilian sector could dream of, but for William Stryker it was no more extraordinary than a cell phone.

And as the Halo leader approached their exalted reverend, he and his unit bowed respectfully to the man they revered.

"Reverend Stryker," said the leader, "We have what you ordered. Legacy is ours. Halo two and three martyred themselves defending us during our escape."

"And God shall bless them with a place in heaven," said Stryker in his charismatic tone, "Now, the virus…"

"But of course, sir," said the leader as he presented him with the vial.

Stryker's hands actually trembled as he took the small glass container in his hands and gazed ominously upon it. His heart raced as he held in his hand the tool that would grant him his ultimate dream of carrying out God's will. And ironically, it all came in the form of something so small and simple.

"Amazing," he said as he held the container up to the lights, "The ultimate weapon…the power of divine judgment…all in the palm of my hand."

Then, his lead scientist stepped forward.

"Reverend Stryker, sir," he said respectfully, "What are your orders?"

Feeling his victory so close, it took a moment before he was willing to let go of it. But with time working against them, he reluctantly gave him the vial.

"Get it into the mainframe and begin the programming process," he ordered, "Divide the dosage up into equal amounts for each inferior group we discussed. But at the top of the list, make sure mutants are key."

"It shall be done, sir," said the scientist as he carefully took the vial, "Once programming is complete, we can begin incubation. That way, there will be enough to spread all throughout the world."

"Indeed…just as it has been written in the pages of Revelation," said Stryker in a daze, "The wicked shall parish while the faithful will live to inherit the kingdom of God. How long will it take?"

"Best estimates, about an hour," said the scientist.

"Not good enough," said Stryker sternly, "You have 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? But sir…"

"Just do it!" he ordered assertively, "This must be done quickly and I desire no interruptions. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" said the scientists and Angel guards together.

Reverend Stryker smiled to his loyal followers as they respectfully bowed to him. With the end so close at hand, they were going to rule the kingdom of Heaven as justly as the Holy Father. But it wasn't over yet and the good Reverend knew that there was no point in a battle that allowed overconfidence.

"Good. Now make sure this entire building is locked down. From this point onward, I don't want any more entries until the job is done! We've come so far and we cannot allow ourselves to become overconfident! God is with us and we must remain steadfast in carrying out His will! And after 2,000 years, the final judgment is upon us all!"

-

Down in the wet, smelly sewers of New York City, the five mutants of Shadow Cell waded through dirty, run-off water in pursuit of an entrance to Stryker's tower. The water was chest deep and reeked of city excrement. Stryker's madness was bad enough, but this wasn't making it any easier.

"Come on! Just a bit further!" urged Cyclops.

"Ugh, I'll NEVER get the scent out of my nose!" growled X23.

"Hang in there, X! We're almost out!" urged Phoenix.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have enhanced senses!"

Finally, they reached a stone ledge just before a large intake pipe built into the tower's plumbing. One by one, they got out of the deep water. With all the rain, it was like trying to get out of a raging river. And even after they were out, the smell remained.

"Damn, after this I'm spending the whole week in a bathtub!" groaned the Scarlet Witch, "This is worse than that time we had to infiltrate the Kingpin's place!"

"Yeah, at least then it wasn't raining like the Amazon," agreed Phoenix, trying to catch her breath.

They were all tired and dirty, but they still had a job to do and with a skyscraper above them, they had a long ways to go.

"Okay guys, let's stay focused," said Cyclops, "Mayhem, can you get a schematic for us?"

"Already downloaded one before we left the jet," said Mayhem as he took out his PDA, "And near as I can tell, Stryker's paid just as much attention down here as he has topside."

"Great, then did we just wade through raw shit for nothing?" grunted X23.

"Not entirely," said Mayhem, "He may have secured the utilities basements with sensors and cameras, but he's got no guards and no reinforcement around the perimeter so we should be able to punch through. From there, we can make up to sub-basement one where we can ride the freight elevators halfway up and the service elevators the rest of the way."

"Sounds easy enough," said Cyclops, "So what's the catch?"

"At the moment…completely unknown," sighed Mayhem as he put away his PDA.

"Fuck…" cursed Phoenix, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"We all do, Phoenix. And we're not even psychic," said X23, "But when does that ever stop us?"

"Never!" said Cyclops with renewed determination, "Now come on! Let's get out of the sewer and find Stryker!"

Rest period was over as Shadow Cell picked up and proceeded through the intake tubes. They were fairly small, but big enough to walk through swiftly. Several times, they came across steel gates meant to filter out junk, but a quick optic blast, telekinetic burst, or hex bolt maimed them into scrap metal.

Once they were through the tube, they came to some doors that led into the lowest levels of the tower. Naturally, they were locked, but a quick pick of X23's claws and they were open.

"Finally, out of the sewer," said a relieved X23.

"Yeah, but now it gets interesting," said Cyclops as he took out his gun and knife and held it in a CQC ready stance.

Working their way through the boiler rooms and plumbing components, the team began to come across security. But thankfully, X23 smelled the ozone and got them over it. Working their way up, they came across some cameras as well. But just as they had at the base, they could still make their way through.

"You know what to do, Scarlet Witch," said Cyclops.

"Way ahead of you, Cyclops," said the Scarlet Witch, her eyes now glowing.

Through some creative hexing, the Scarlet Witch gave Shadow Cell a narrow window to slip through. On the security feed, it looked just like simple static, but it cleared up as soon as they were through.

They came across more cameras as they neared the power stations. But before they went further, they stopped for a moment.

"Looks like this is the place that powers this monstrosity," said Mayhem as he took in the layout of the area.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, Stryker set up his own independent power source so he's off the grid," said Phoenix, "He's even got classified X43 fuel cells."

"You mean those experimental fusion cells that can power entire cities?" inquired Cyclops, "Why am I not surprised?"

"It must mean that something's taking up a lot of juice," added Mayhem.

"Well there's only one way to fix that," said the Scarlet Witch as she took out a few wads of C4 and molded it in her hand, "I knew this stuff would come in handy."

"Hold up, Scarlet Witch," said Cyclops, "We can't cut the power now. Stryker will just take that as a sign and make an escape."

"I know, Cyclops. Remember, I'm a demolition expert," said the Scarlet Witch confidently, "That's why I'll set it on a remote detonator. And if I'm not mistaken, if I wire it to the main conduits, I should be able to kill any chances of backup power. These cells may be volatile, but they're not deadly enough to blow. It'll just give us a card to play should we need to cut the power."

"Make it happen, Scarlet Witch," said Cyclops, "But don't touch anything else. Stryker can't know that we're here."

As the Scarlet Witch did her thing, the soldiers of Shadow Cell remained vigilant, standing in full CQC stance. There was still an ominous feeling to this building. Already it had shown to be unique in the security it had in its sewers. But the more undocumented technology they came across, the more anxious they became.

"Damn, from the looks of it nearly every fuel cell is running at full throttle," commented Phoenix as she looked at the wattage meter.

"With two dozen of these things, it probably means it's powering something more than just the lights," said Mayhem ominously.

"Well Sinister's recording did say it needed a powerful computer," said Cyclops as he saw the readings for himself.

"Add to that a defense system that nuclear silos would kill for and I'd say this guy knows how to run up his electric bill," said Phoenix.

"And we'll remind him of it," said the Scarlet Witch as she placed the last of her C4 on a wire cluster, "There, I set them up for remote detonation."

"Good work," said Cyclops as they moved forward, "Can't win a card game without a wild card, especially if it's rigged."

"Well based on what Stryker has shown us thus far, I think it's time we teach this prick some manners!" growled X23.

Making their way through the power room, they came across more reinforced doors. This time, X23's claws weren't enough. Mayhem had to lend a hand and warp the hinges. Security was getting tighter and the cameras were getting more numerous.

Working their way up a small flight of stairs, the five mutant soldiers entered what appeared to be storage. And even though it was the lowest basement level, it still had plenty of cameras and sensors.

"Damn, this guy doesn't take any chances," said X23 as she used her nose to lead them through the inferred beams.

"All good General's leave nothing to chance," quipped Mayhem, quoting a saying from General Grimshaw.

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" inquired Phoenix.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door to the far end of the room opened and two armed guards and a technician stepped in. And unlike last time, there was nowhere to hide.

All that static from the cameras probably got their attention. It may have worked at Quantico, but not against Stryker. And with nowhere to hide, that left only one option.

"INTRUDER!" exclaimed the two guards as they raised their weapons and the technician took cover.

"Oh fuck," groaned X23.

Letting their reflexes take over, Mayhem used his super speed to grab the first guard's gun and break it into two. From here, a quick CQC maneuver snapped his neck and he fell limply to the ground.

X23 took care of the other one, shooting his weapon with her guns and lunging at him with her claws drawn, impaling him at the neck before he had a chance to respond.

Naturally, this scared the unarmed technician shitless.

"Oh God! The Devil has sent his minions!" he cowered as he tried to run away.

"Not so fast!" said Phoenix as she used her telekinesis to stop him and drag him back.

The feeble man struggled. He was certainly no soldier and cowered in fear before them. Unlike the other two, he wasn't worth killing. Instead, he could help them.

"No! NO! Monsters!" he said, having an all out panic attack, "You'll never break me! My loyalty is to God!"

"Sorry pal, but I don't think God wants you awake for what's about to come," said Phoenix as she put her hands on his temples.

"No…NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a quick probe the man's body went limp and fell into a deep sleep, but not before Jean extracted some useful information that was sure to aid them on their mission. And once she set him down, she reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card in triumph.

"Hey guys, what's the only thing better than finding someone's key card and pass codes?" asked Phoenix with a sneaky grin.

"I give up, what?" said X23.

"Finding someone's key card and pass codes to the armory on sub-level one."

Such news got the five mutant soldiers to smile. If they were going to battle Stryker's well equipped private army, then they would make sure it was a fair fight.

"Now that's the crafty redhead I married!" grinned Cyclops.

"Thank me after the fireworks," she replied, "Now come on! Let's go see what kind of goodies Stryker has for us!"

-

While the five mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell were ascending the sub-levels, progress on Legacy was going forward as scheduled. But William Stryker was still anxious as he kept a close eye on his scientists and his security forces.

Every Angel unit had to check in every few minutes during this critical phase and Stryker was leaving nothing to chance. He had guards on every floor and at every possible point of entry. There was no way in or out, yet his worries still couldn't be laid to rest.

Then suddenly, one of his security lieutenants drew his attention.

"Tech one, come in. Do you copy? I repeat, tech one do you copy? What's the word on the camera static in the sub levels?" he said anxiously into the communicator.

"What's going on?" demanded Stryker, quickly making his way over towards the command console.

"Oh, nothing sir, I was just trying to check in on our tech team that was sent down to check the cameras. Apparently, our watchdogs have been complaining of static."

"Static?" said Stryker, his suspicions heightened, "And why is it that you did not inform me?"

"The cameras are still fully operational, sir. We just got a little snow, that's all. But they seem to be back up."

Stryker wasn't convinced. His security system was the best in the world. Even the Kingpin would have been envious of this elaborate network of sensors he had constructed. And it NEVER failed, even for a second.

And because of this, Stryker knew something was amiss.

"Lieutenant, give me readings on sublevels four and five."

"Aye sir," said the loyal subordinate, "I'll flash them by you one by one."

Like clips of a movie, Stryker watched the shots of each camera and for the most part, nothing seemed amiss. The plumbing was working, the power was optimal, and the utilities corridor was secure.

Then he saw a shot of the storage area.

"Wait! Freeze it!" he exclaimed.

As soon as the lieutenant stopped the slideshow, he saw it too. On the floor, there were three bodies, two of which were dead. It sent a cold feeling through Reverend William Stryker. He knew something wasn't right about this mission and this proved it. And with God's divine will on the line, he couldn't let anything stand in the way of the judgment.

"By God," said the Lieutenant.

Taking swift action, Stryker grabbed his communicator and hit the emergency button on his cell phone.

"Attention all Angel units! This is Reverend William Stryker! Our security has been breached from the sub-levels! Engage protocol 636 and converge on the ground floor! Whoever they are, do NOT let them get to the upper levels! Show them the consequences of going up against the will of God and send them to Hell where they belong!"

-

SHADOW CELL VS WILLIAM STRYKER! REVIEW BEFORE THE CARNAGE!


	8. Outer Heaven

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 8: Outer Heaven**

It was official. The element of surprise was lost on Shadow Cell. Stryker had sounded the alarm and their cover was blown. For a religious nut, he knew how to do security. Now they were in the basement of a heavily fortified building, surrounded by fiercely loyal, fully armed units blindly loyal to one man.

It was the kind of situation Shadow Cell had always trained for.

"Shit! Damn you Stryker!" cursed Mayhem as they ran down the narrow halls of the sub-levels, "Looks like we'll have to get to the top the hard way!"

"Well we're not getting up there without a little firepower!" said Cyclops as he led the charge, "Let's see what kind of hardware this nut keeps!"

Turning down the next path, they were matched by three guards. And unlike the MPs in Quantico, these guys didn't ask questions.

"BURN IN HELL HEATHENS!" yelled one of the guards.

"You first!" shot Phoenix as she hit the floor and hit them with a fireball of flame.

"AHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in agony.

Not waiting for them to burn to death, X23 finished them off with a few bullets. With the guards down, they plowed through. But along the way, they saw a camera. And unlike last time, they didn't shoot them out. Instead, X23 used the opportunity to give him the finger.

"IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS YOU PRICK! YOU'RE NEXT!"

"X! Let's go!" yelled the Scarlet Witch.

"Right behind you!" she yelled, her guns in hand as she followed her comrades further into the Stryker's fortress.

-

Back up top, William Stryker was not in a pleasant mood. He had the best security force money and faith could buy. Yet still, someone dared to infiltrate his domain during his hour of triumph.

But this was certainly no government intrusion. No, this was something much more. Whoever these intruders were, they were good. They were VERY good. Add to that, they had an attitude. And with Legacy's completion so close, he couldn't afford any obstructions.

"Crafty little bastards," commented Stryker, unafraid yet irked.

"Who are they? Special Forces? Commandos? SHIELD?" inquired his security chief.

"No," he said adamantly, "I've seen all three and this is something much more."

Stryker's words didn't sit well with his subordinates. And rightfully so, after all he was a West Point graduate and when it came to the battlefield, his instincts were usually right.

"What should we do sir?" asked the lead scientist anxiously.

Looking back at the machine that was cultivating Legacy, Stryker could feel the pressure. He didn't like to be rushed and these intruders were pressing him. But he was still the stronger man. God was on his side. And whoever they were, they weren't going to stop the ultimate judgment.

"How much longer?" he demanded.

"We're still programming the sample," explained the scientist, "It'll be at least another 20 minutes."

"You have less than 10," shot Stryker.

"10? But sir…"

"You heard me!" he said sternly, "Do not question the will of God! Get that virus ready ASAP! Don't waste any more time questioning my divine authority!"

Without another word, the scientists got back to work, this time at a much more feverish pace. Stryker had dealt with infiltrations before, but they never ticked him off like this. He was usually so calm and collected, but there was just something about this case that didn't sit well.

"What about the Angel units, sir?" asked the security chief, "What are your orders?"

"I want a full scale lockdown of all sub levels," he ordered strongly, "Whoever they are, box them in. Don't let them get to the upper levels!"

"Aye sir! They aren't going anywhere!" assured the chief, "All units Angel units, listen up! The intruders are in the lower levels! Enter lockdown level omega! Let NOTHING through! That's an order!"

Stryker stood supremely confident in his holy sanctuary. Whoever these heathens were, they would pay for their indiscretion with their souls. God would see to it that they were protected. And it was His judgment which shall win out in the end.

-

After shooting their way through more guards and security turrets, Shadow Cell arrived at the heavily reinforced doors to the armory. And since they had the card and the keycode, they wouldn't have to break it down.

"Guys, I'm sensing a lot of activity on the lower levels!" warned Phoenix.

"Stryker's boys are fast," commented the Scarlet Witch, "Better have a warm welcoming for them. You got the code?"

"Yeah, it's revelation666 believe it or not," she muttered.

"Damn, this guy is a religious nut," scoffed Mayhem as he punched the code in.

With the correct code input, the mechanisms of the heavy door unlocked. And as soon as Shadow Cell saw the assortment of hardware Stryker had stored, their eyes widened.

"Holy shit," said X23, impressed by what she saw.

"This almost as much hardware as Shadow Cell had," said Cyclops.

"Stryker has connections, that's for sure," said Phoenix as she picked up a few AK-94s, "But we better make good use of this stuff. Stryker's going to try and box us in."

"Standard flanking maneuver," said the Scarlet Witch, "Gotta love it."

"Hell yeah," said Mayhem as he picked up some frag grenades, "At least you don't have to worry about shooting innocent bystanders."

Grabbing every gun, grenade, and explosives they could, Shadow Cell prepared for the onslaught. Cyclops, Phoenix, and the Scarlet Witch grabbed mostly automatic weapons like AK-94s, Scorpions, and X1101As. X23 grabbed a load of grenades and a launcher, a weapon she used to use to great effect during Shadow Cells heyday.

For Mayhem, he was grabbing every piece of high explosives he could get his hands on. With enough C4 and Claymores to put a hole through the planet, Stryker was going to have quite a mess to clean up.

"They're surrounding us, guy!" warned Phoenix.

"We're ready for them!" growled X23, loading up her grenade launcher, "Let's see them try and hold us back!"

"Don't get too cocky, X," said Cyclops, snapping in a clip to an AK, "The halls are narrow and the quarters confined, so we won't have a lot of room to move."

"And neither will they," added Mayhem, "They'll probably concentrate their fire, so we better make our bullets count and…"

Suddenly, Mayhem stopped in mid sentence as his eyes fell upon a crate that was covered by a sheet. Curious, he removed it to find out what it was. And when he and the rest of the team saw it their predicament got that much more complicated.

"Wow," he said.

"That's a LOT of plastic explosive," said X23 with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah, hate to see it all go to waste," said Mayhem as he busted open the crate and took out a large pack of explosives, "Better make sure it all gets put to good use."

Taking one of his C4s, Mayhem wired the crate to blow, activating the remote detonator. When this thing went off, it would probably take half the sub-levels with it. Stryker may have been very well armed, but he would learn the consequences of putting so much firepower in one area.

"You guys ready?" said Cyclops, holding his weapons up in preparation for the assault.

"Right behind you, Cyclops! Just let me get one more thing," said Mayhem.

-

Outside the armory, every Angel unit from far and wide converged on the three sub-levels. Stryker ordered that any and all intruders be annihilated and with hundreds of troops concentrating their firepower all at once, they didn't stand a chance.

"Come on! Come on! This way!" said one of the Angel captains, "Security sensors detected the disturbance heading this way! All units, delta formation!"

Like the well trained army they were, the Angel units formed perfect alignments of troops to maximize their firepower. They had the most advanced weapon and body armor to boot. Whoever dared to assault their holy center would pay for face the wrath of God.

Finally, the main core of Stryker's aptly named Angel unit fell upon the armory. And once they saw the open doors, they took their positions and prepared their assault.

"Wait for my signal…" said the leader, "We must hit them swiftly and decisively!"

The air grew thick with tension as the determined soldiers held their weapons at the ready. All sights were on the armory door. Anything that stepped out was going to be ripped apart. They didn't have a prayer in heaven.

"Get ready!" ordered the Angel leader to his squad, "On three! One…Two…"

Then suddenly, before he could finish his count, several grenades flew out of the armory. Immediately, the Angel soldiers reacted.

"GRENADE!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Taking cover, a deafening bang sounded throughout the hall, blowing deadly shrapnel through the narrow hallways. Some weren't lucky enough to get out of the way and were torn to pieces. But that didn't stop the determined soldiers.

"Reform! Reform!" ordered the leader.

With psychotic determination, the Angel unit reorganized their formation. This, however, was their second mistake.

As if on cue, more grenades flew out, but this time they couldn't get out of the way. But unlike the last round, these were flash grenades. They weren't meant to kill. But they were soon going to wish they were.

"Cover your eyes!" yelled the leader.

But his command was too late. The reforming troops didn't have time and many of them were effectively blinded by the flash. Some fired wildly at the armory, but all that did was send stray bullets into friendly territory.

Then suddenly, a figure stepped out into the open. And when they saw what he was packing, the hardened units gasped with horror.

"From one man of faith to the other…" said Vincent Freeman, "May God have mercy on your misguided souls."

The proud soldier, husband, and father of one stood unafraid in the crosshairs of the ruthless Angel unit. But on his back was a huge, turbine-like pack that fed cables and bullets into a large, deadly gattling gun.

Its size almost dwarfed Mayhem's figure. It was too heavy for any mere man to hold. But with his super strength, it was light enough to wield. And as the gears of the gun started spinning, the soldiers knew what was coming up next.

"Vulcan cannon!" he proclaimed, "Send Stryker my regards!"

"DOWN!" yelled the Angel leader.

But it was too late. The echoes of war were upon them.

"HRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a long stream of bullets, the Vulcan cannon unleashed a barrage that tore through the Angel guards like confetti. And because they had concentrated so much of their manpower in the narrow halls, they were easy targets and had little chance of avoiding the onslaught.

"Fall back! Fall back!" ordered one of the lieutenants, "We need reinforcements!"

His words did little to stem the bloodbath. Dozens of soldiers fell and Mayhem made sure they knew what they were up against. However, despite the onslaught, the soldiers of William Stryker would not go down that easily.

"Return fire! Hit the back! Hit the back!"

Upon hearing this, the rest of the team got in on the action.

"NOW!" ordered Cyclops.

Hitting the floor, Cyclops and Phoenix jumped into the maelstrom and rolled over to Mayhem's position. Once they had their shot, they took it and unleashed a wave of AK-94 fire into team of Angel soldiers that were at Mayhem's back. The element of surprise helped the most, leaving them too open for too long as they were mowed down.

Following close behind, X23 and the Scarlet Witch jumped in on the action and supplemented Mayhem's onslaught. With many of the remaining Angel guards taking cover, it left them vulnerable to another kind of assault.

"Try and take cover from this, assholes!" yelled X23.

Carefully aiming her launcher, the former living weapon unleashed two grenades down the hall. She had to be careful, making sure that what she shot bounced off the walls and ricocheted into the adjacent hall. But thanks to her expert shooting skills, the Angel units bore the blunt end of the attack.

"OH GOD WE MUST…"

But before he could finish, the grenades detonated and blew many of the Angel units off their feet.

"Nice shooting X!" yelled the Scarlet Witch over the noise.

"Looks like we've got our opening!" said Mayhem as he halted his assault, "Come on! Let's get to the elevators!"

"Right behind you, Mayhem! We'll cover you!" said Cyclops, still returning fire to the remaining guards.

With a Vulcan cannon in hand, Mayhem led the charge, unleashed waves of bullets down the halls as they made their way down the maze-like corridors. But as they moved, the Angel units began returning more fire. They threw grenades and hit them with shotgun blasts, but Mayhem wasn't afraid to bear the blunt end of these shots and neither could X23 since she could heal.

Shrapnel, shells, and stray bullets swarmed throughout the area like angry hornets. Some found their way through the assault. The Scarlet Witch felt one graze her neck while Cyclops received a nasty bruise on his upper thigh. Add to that, shrapnel was tearing into them as the enemy returned fire with grenades. Phoenix tried to shield them, but ended up taking some shards herself.

"We have to get to the elevators!" yelled Cyclops as he unloaded more rounds into the narrow halls.

"How much further?" yelled X23, using one of her guns to hit guards who wouldn't go down.

"I'm sensing at least another 200 meters!" said Phoenix, blood now trickling down her face from shrapnel wounds.

"Great! How many guards does this asshole have?" yelled the Scarlet Witch, using her hex powers to divert incoming bullets.

"Plenty from the looks of it!" said Mayhem, still unloading his Vulcan into the guards, "We just have to keep moving! We're running out of time!"

The Angel units were fighting valiantly, better than any trained army of a top notch military power. But Shadow Cell couldn't afford to slow down here. Stryker was too close to succeeding. He had Legacy and could unleash it at any second.

The halls were flowing with blood as Shadow Cell plowed through the melee, ignoring any wounds they took despite the pain. Stryker wasn't going down without a fight, but neither were they.

-

Back in Stryker's lab, activity was at a fevered level as the scientist scrambled to get the virus ready. But the computers could only move so fast and the situation down below was looking bad. The only one who stayed calm was William Stryker. If anything, he seemed impressed by these tenacious intruders.

"Sir, Angel six just went offline!" said the security chief in a grim tone, "They're dropping like flies! I'm losing video feed!"

"Bring up corridor eight," ordered Stryker sternly, "Show me the loading quarters."

Complying with his wishes, the subordinate brought up a visual just in time to see a platoon of soldiers explode from a grenade from X23. Those not affected were mowed down by gunfire from Mayhem's Vulcan. The turbulence was disrupting the feed, but this time Stryker got a good look at the five intruders.

"Good Lord!" exclaimed the security chief, "Who are they? And how is that man carrying that thing!"

Stryker took a moment to absorb this sight. Whoever they were, they were skilled and efficient. They moved swiftly and smoothly, taking down anybody who got in their way. Those unlucky enough to get close were taken down with unparalleled close quarters combat skills. It was quite a sight.

Deeper they probed, mowing down more Angel units. Some managed to hit them, but they just kept coming. They were tough, no doubt about it. It proved they weren't just some government minions. They were real soldiers, real warriors. And even Stryker had to admit, he was impressed.

"Amazing," he said in a daze, "Look at that, ambushed from both sides, yet they managed to reform into a proper counter formation without hesitation. It's like a reflex for them."

"Sir?" said the security chief in a concerned tone.

"These are no mere soldiers. No, they're something much more. Look, the man with the Vulcan just took a bullet to the chest, but it didn't even scratch him."

To the security staff, it was something out of a horror movie. Angel was hitting them, but they weren't going down. In some cases, they scored direct hits. But they just kept on coming.

"Could…could they be demons? Has Satan sent his minions to try and stop us from doing God's work?" asked one of the chiefs.

"No, even if it were Satan, we would have crushed him by now," said Stryker, grasping his bible firmly, "I've seen soldiers and mutants of all kinds, but this…this is something entirely different."

More grim images filled the screen. To many others, they were still demons. One woman actually unleashed waves of fire and burned their soldiers alive. Another shot death beams out of his eyes and hands that ripped through flesh without mercy. There was even one soldier that seemed to divert any bullet that found their way through to her.

"This is not looking good, sir! Not good at all!" said one of the chiefs, "Angel leaders two and three just went down!"

As they got closer to the core of the sub-levels, more Angel units fell. Some managed to get closer in these less confined spaces. But then they saw one of the soldiers draw claws right from her hands and tear them apart. Others were actually lifted into the air by some unseen force and sent flying in mangled heaps of flesh and bone.

Yet despite this, Stryker's fascination kept growing. His well trained mind ignored the horrors and focused on the tactical components. They kept moving, hinting they had a destination in mind.

Then it hit him, the pieces of the puzzle began falling into place. Impressed or not, Stryker was not naïve enough to overlook the truth. And looking at the images of the skilled soldiers, an eerie calmness fell over him.

"Sir, we're beginning the final procedure before cultivation!" said one of his scientists.

"Excellent," replied Stryker with a smile, "Make sure Legacy is ready. I have a feeling we may be getting some unexpected guests soon."

"Guests, sir?" said the security chiefs, "You don't mean…"

"Oh I do," replied the man of faith with a confident poise, "Isn't it obvious? They're the ones who opened that safe back at Quantico, yet they let us take it so they could track us. And here they are."

"Sir?" said another subordinate, not knowing what this was implying.

"I suppose I should be flattered," he said, sounding almost humored, "They actually let me get Legacy for a chance to face me. It would be rude to disappoint them."

"You mean they're coming up…" began the security chief, but Stryker cut him off.

"Relax, my disciple, they will not change a thing. God has already seen to that. These pestilent intruders are another matter…one I wish to take care of personally. And rest assured, they will face the same judgment as the rest of this heathen world."

-

Shadow Cell was getting close. They could feel it. The Angel units were fighting harder with every step of progress they made. But it wasn't enough to hold them back.

After treading through these halls of chaos, the five mutant soldiers were bloodied with the scars of war. Their uniforms were torn, wounds were festering, and blood was trickling down their bodies. But they had been in worse shape before, so they kept pressing onward, not letting Stryker's determined minions hold them back.

"We're almost there!" yelled Phoenix as she unleashed a wave of telekinesis to knock back a crowd of Angel units.

"Good! Because I'm almost out of ammo!" said the Scarlet Witch, tossing aside her X1011A and firing what was left in her Scorpion.

"Me too!" exclaimed X23, "They just won't stop coming!"

"And trust me, there are plenty more!" said Phoenix, sensing reinforcements.

"Then we better get to those elevators fast!" said Cyclops.

Turning down the final corner, Mayhem unloaded the last of his Vulcan into a crowd of Angel units guarding the elevators. It took a few passes, but with X23's final two grenades, they cleared them out with ease.

"I'm out, guys!" said Mayhem as he tossed aside the heavy Vulcan.

"So am I!" said X23, "Let's hurry up and get to the top of this dump!"

"Agreed! We'll cover you!" said Cyclops, loading his final clip of ammo into his AK.

Down the halls, the reinforcements arrived. Cyclops took the left hall, Phoenix took the center, and the Scarlet Witch took the right. The elevators were secured, but Mayhem and X23 knew how to get around that. They just needed time.

"Shit! This thing is locked tight and armored tough with electronic defenses!" cursed X23.

"Well you better get cracking on it!" warned Phoenix.

Unloading what was left of their AKs into the rushing guards, Cyclops, Phoenix, and the Scarlet Witch carefully covered their comrades. Once their weapons were spent, they went on the defensive. Phoenix and Scarlet Witch used telekinesis and hex bolts to shield them from the oncoming assault while Cyclops tried to hold them off with energy blasts.

Hoping to slow them down, Phoenix also started some fires, but even this didn't slow them down. The reinforcements just kept coming.

"Any time now, you two!" yelled Phoenix as another pullet grazed her leg.

"Almost got it!" said X23, "This thing is locked, electrified, and wired with sensors! Just have to override the magnetic locks!"

"Well hurry it up! They're not going to stop!" yelled the Scarlet Witch.

Despite fires, hex bolts, and energy blasts, the powerful Angel units were all converging. Even though many had been decimated, they were still well organized enough to come together for a final assault. And this time, it would be nearly impossible to hold them off.

Finally, X23 and Mayhem unlocked the elevator. It was time to move up.

"There! Got it! Come on guys!" said Mayhem, "The shaft is still locked down, but the elevator's defenses are down!"

"Will it open?" asked Phoenix as she, Cyclops, and the Scarlet Witch fell back.

"Of course!" said Mayhem confidently, "With a little coaxing of course."

With no more electric defense fields to worry about, Mayhem punched through the heavy metal doors and wedged them open with a loud grunt of strength. The lights were off and it wasn't moving, but they only needed the defenses down to do their thing.

"Quick! In here guys!" exclaimed Mayhem.

Emptying a few more rounds into the halls, the five mutant soldiers filed into the industrial strength freight elevator. As soon as they were in, Mayhem used his strength and energy blasts to weld it shut. But since it was locked down, there was no use moving it. However, they had something different in mind.

"Still got that plastique, Mayhem?" asked Cyclops.

"Got plenty, Cyclops. And the stuff in storage is still wired," grinned Mayhem.

"Then you know what to do."

Attaching the heavy wad of explosives onto the back wall, Mayhem armed the detonators. With an affirmative nod, the five mutant soldiers made their next move.

"Quick! Up here!" said Cyclops, charging his arm and punching a hole in the emergency hatch on the roof.

"You thinking what I sense you're thinking?" asked Phoenix.

"You know it, sweetheart," said Cyclops with a grin, "Come on! Let's show Stryker how Shadow Cell cleans house!"

Swiftly, the five mutant soldiers helped each other up onto the top of the elevator. Once they were clear, they looked up to see a long shaft with laser sensors the whole way. Stryker wasn't one to take any chances, but that wouldn't do him any good now.

"You guys ready?" asked Mayhem, preparing himself for what he knew was about to come.

"Shadow Cell is always ready," assured the Scarlet Witch as she held onto her husband.

With an affirmative nod, Mayhem held grasped the detonator firmly in hand. Below them, the Angel units were trying to wedge open the door, an action that they were soon going to regret.

"Time to spread our wings and fly," said Cyclops, taking a direct quote from the General.

"Right!" the others said in perfect unison.

With Phoenix using her telekinesis with Cyclops and X23 and Mayhem using his flight abilities with the Scarlet Witch, the five mutant shot up through the elevator shaft like a bullet in a gun. The sensors went off and lockdowns were initiated on all doors, but they wouldn't stay looked for long.

"NOW MAYHEM!" yelled Cyclops.

With the detonator in hand, Mayhem pressed the button to the plastique. Down below, the Angel soldiers had just punched through the door, but the only thing they saw was a heavy wad of explosives. And once it dawned on them, they knew what was coming.

"Oh God…"

BOOM!

In a burst of raging flame, the plastic explosive erupted like a volcano, blowing the surrounding Angel soldiers to pieces in an unstoppable fury. The explosives in the armory went off as well, taking with it the rest of Stryker's hardware and the reinforcements who were unlucky enough to be in the way.

The shockwave traveled up the elevator shaft, taking with it the elaborate sensor array. It caught up to them quickly, but since the building was divided into two main elevator shafts, they could escape it once they got to the top.

However, that maneuver was more complicated than it sounded.

"Here it comes!" warned the Scarlet Witch.

"No shit!" cursed X23, "You two are cutting this one close!"

"Don't worry! We'll make it! I swear we'll make it!" yelled Mayhem in a determined tone.

The flames were nipping at their heels. They were almost at the end of the shaft. If they didn't get out, they'd be cooked like steaks. Their window was less than two seconds and one slip would be all it took to end this mission on the spot.

"Get ready, Phoenix! Steady…NOW!" yelled Mayhem.

In a split second move, Mayhem veered to the right, punching a hole through the barrier, and allowing him and Phoenix to fly into the secondary shaft. They cut it so close that X23's leg was charred by the flames, but she ignored it as they continued their ascension.

"Hate to see the repair bill for that one," commented the Scarlet Witch.

"Well at least now Stryker knows he's in a battle," grinned Cyclops.

"Then I think it's time we have an old fashioned face to face with the good Reverend!" said Phoenix, sweat pouring down her face as she worked her mind hard.

"Affirmative!" said Mayhem strongly, "This ends right here! Right now!"

With the Angel units behind them and no more barriers above them, Shadow Cell prepared to face the end of their mission. And waiting for them up top was the man who threatened so much, including their families…William Stryker.

-

THE ENDTIMES ARE AT HAND! REVIEW!


	9. Will of the Divine

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 9: Will of the Divine**

The entire building was shaken by the explosion caused by Shadow Cell's attack and William Stryker certainly felt it. His whole staff faltered, feeling a new sense of vulnerability after being hit so hard. Yet still, the Reverend stood calm and collected.

With his bible and cross in hand, he still believed they had God's blessing. However, not many others shared his confidence. Whoever these attackers were, they were very strong. And judging from the damage they had done, they would need the will of the divine for help against this force.

"Angel leader, come in!" exclaimed the security chief, "Angel unit, do you read? Answer me, damn it!"

"Easy, my disciple," said Stryker calmly, "I don't think they can hear you."

"Those monstrous heathens!" scorned one of his lieutenants, "How could they stop Angel? How! We had them cornered and outgunned!"

"Obviously, these warriors don't falter in the face of great odds unlike those of a weak will," said Stryker scorning his outburst, "No, whoever these intruders are, they have a will as iron as the crusaders."

Styrker's words didn't sit well with even his most ardent followers. It was almost as if he had admired these demons. But no one dared criticize him for that. After all, Stryker never was one to take criticism in full stride.

And still, the situation worsened.

"Sir, I'm reading a blackout on all lower levels," said one of the technicians, "Elevator shaves 1 and 2A are offline, communications links are down, and every security system is now compromised. The structure of this very building may be in question!"

"Do not worry about the building, my disciple. It shall continue to stand," said Stryker firmly, "As long as our power is still on, we are not going to stop. God's will MUST be completed."

Stryker then turned to his lead scientists.

"How much longer?"

"Programming complete sir," affirmed one of the technicians wearily, "Cultivation should begin in five minutes."

"Splendid," said Stryker with an approving grin, "Then everything is about to fall into place. It's only a matter of preparing for our 'guests.'"

The notion of meeting these heathens did not sit well with anybody present, but their faith in their cause remained unyielding. And even in the face of dire conflict, they chose to stay with their leader every step of the way.

"What are our orders?" asked the security chief.

"It's simple, my humble subordinate," said Stryker with a confident stance, "Part of being a good General and a man of God is making sure that there are NEVER any lose ends."

-

Ascending up the elevator shaft, the five mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell were nearing the top of the building. The shockwaves from the explosion had disabled the sensors and security system meant to keep the shaft clean of intruders, leaving the path to Stryker open.

He was close. They could feel it. And the sooner they took care of this guy, the sooner the world could be safe from his wrath. Thoughts of their children hung strongly in their minds. This wasn't just for the world…this was for them as well. And even as soldiers, the yearning to embrace their loved ones again was a powerful feeling.

"We're almost there! I can sense him and his crew!" said Phoenix, straining her mind as she flew Cyclops and X23 up the shaft.

"Good! I swear when this is over, we're going on a second honeymoon, Wanda!" said Mayhem.

"Second honeymoon?" exclaimed the Scarlet Witch, shocked that he was thinking such things at a time like this.

"Yes! I mean it! But first things first!" grunted Mayhem, holding his wife close as they approached the end of their mission.

Finally, near the top floor, Phoenix stopped.

"Hold up, guys! This is it!" she exclaimed, drawing her guns.

"Then let's not keep Mr. Holier than Thou waiting!" growled X23.

With a swift punch from Mayhem and Cyclops, the heavy door was mangled. And much to their surprise, they didn't face any guards upon exiting. Instead, there was a long hall with fancy decorations and religious art before them. It was hardly surprising given Stryker's religious fanaticism, but it wouldn't change his fate.

"I don't like this," made Cyclops, gripping his gun firmly as he led them down the hall.

"You and me both, Cyclops," said Phoenix, "I can't sense Stryker, but I'm sensing plenty of minds."

"And I'm smelling too many scents," growled X23, "And too many is never a good sign."

Stryker may have been a madman, but he wasn't stupid. He had to know they were coming. That explosion probably gave it away. He had to have something planned. Men like him always did. But they wouldn't know until they faced it.

Then, as they entered the open lab area, Stryker made his brilliance known.

"FREEZE HEATHENS!"

Suddenly, out of all nooks and openings within the room, heavily armed soldiers dressed in a supped up version of the Angel soldiers' equipment exploded into the area. With picture perfect precision, they all aimed their guns directly at the five mutant soldiers…only their guns were a little different compared to what they faced earlier.

All around them, they were staring down the barrel of high tech energy guns that fired bursts of plasma instead of bullets. They were weapons decades ahead of their time and only one other unit had carried such armaments before and they were all dead.

"GURSO guns," said Cyclops in a grim tone, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I saw the beast, and the kings of the earth, and their armies, gathered together to make war against him who sat on the horse, and against his army," came a voice, "Revelations 19:19."

Immediately, the five mutant soldiers scanned the area for the source of the voice. But it was coming in from several projectors scatted throughout the vast room. It was like being inside a miniature stadium, making it impossible to determine where it was coming from. But they didn't need to know the source. It was all too apparent who this voice belonged to.

"William Stryker I presume," growled X23 angrily, still gripping her guns in preparation to strike, "Show yourself!"

"Oh come now, do you really think I'm that foolish?" scoffed Stryker, "And to think, I had such admiration for you. After all, none of the other teams the government sent to stop me got this far. I suppose you should feel accomplished. But I'm afraid that won't change the outcome of this battle."

"Shut the fuck up you genocidal psychopath!" yelled Mayhem, "I can't believe you call yourself a reverend! Real men of God don't slaughter innocent millions!"

"Oh spare me your blasphemy," said Stryker with an exasperated sigh, "You're in no position to criticize the will of God. Save that for when you meet Him to atone for your sin. And from what I've seen, you and your mutant brethren will need to do a lot of praying to escape eternal damnation."

Their situation was bad, no doubt about it. Stryker had them surrounded on all sides. It was impossible to make out where each guard was. They knew what those weapons were capable of. Even with their strength and healing, one shot from them was too much. Stryker knew this and he had plenty of reasons to be confident.

It was do or die time. Stryker had the upper hand and they had walked right into his trap. Now it was all on him. One command was all he needed to turn their children into orphans.

'Shit! He let us in so he could surround us! Classic gatekeepers maneuver!' exclaimed Cyclops via his thoughts.

'We should have seen it coming,' replied Phoenix, 'I should have sensed it.'

'Beat yourself up over it later, Phoenix,' shot X23, 'We have to get out of this. I've still got a sister who needs to learn CQC.'

'And we still have kids to come home to,' added Mayhem, straining over the thought of his baby girl back home.

'And we will!' shot a determined Scarlet Witch, 'I still have that little 'surprise' I planted in the power room. We just have to wait for the right moment.'

'Right! An Indian Cobra counter…you guys know what to do,' sent Cyclops.

It wasn't much, but it would have to do. Stryker may have had the advantage, but he was still far from victory.

"You're sick, Stryker! You're fucking sick!" yelled Cyclops, starting things off, "We know your plans! We know all about Legacy! And you're NOT going to succeed!"

"Such atrocious language," scoffed Stryker, "Even Special Forces weren't that crude when they tried to stop me. But then again, you aren't them…not by a long shot."

"You got that right, bub!" spat X23, "We're your worse nightmare! All your money, followers, and faith couldn't stop us from hunting you down!"

"I wouldn't dare argue that, but in case you've forgotten…I could end each one of your lives right now with a simple command."

"Yeah, yeah…we know," scoffed the Scarlet Witch, "Z1300E plasma guns…enough firepower to incinerate tank armor. Made specifically for the GURSO unit, yet somehow a prick like you has them!"

"But of course," said Stryker proudly, "Where do you think GURSO got them in the first place? You don't think the US military has that level of technology and expertise, do you?"

"Funny, and I thought they just bought them off of Ebay," scorned Phoenix, "And now you're hiding behind them like the coward you are. Honestly, Stryker, do you think God would look kindly upon cowardice?"

"Do NOT mock God around me, monster!" spat Stryker angrily, "Rest assured, I can and I will incinerate the lot of you with a mere command!"

That set him off. He was losing his focus. It was just what Shadow Cell wanted. Apparently, they could insult him, but it was his faith where he was most vulnerable. And they were going to exploit it.

Casting each other a subtle grin, they turned to Mayhem since he knew God better than any of them.

"Well I have to say, I'm disappointed," said Mayhem, lowering his guns and relaxing his stance.

"I wouldn't press your luck, heathen," scorned Stryker, "I just may do it."

"Go ahead, REVEREND!" scoffed Mayhem, his words thick with sarcasm, "Frankly, I'd be insulted if you did. Here I was thinking that we were going up against some fringe unit out for a little power, not some God-fearing nut who reads the bible WAY too literally. What's wrong? Read Deuteronomy and Leviticus too much?"

"Shut up! I will not stand and allow you spit in the face of God!" yelled Stryker in a rage.

Mayhem couldn't help but smile. He knew this hit him where it hurt. And with the encouragement of his comrades, he pressed further.

"You're a sick man, Stryker. You call yourself a man of God, but in reality you're the greatest heathen of them all. Your men are just too blind to see it."

This began arising the suspicions of those holding the guns, something they knew had to be done if they were to make it out of this. And Mayhem had the ammo to make it happen.

"You have so much hatred for this world and everyone in it that's the least bit different. You're an insult to God's greatest message. Wasn't it in the Book of Proverbs number 10:12 where it said 'Hatred stirreth up strifes, but love covereth all sins?'"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Stryker, unable to take this level of blasphemy.

"You're also a powerful man, are you not?" argued Mayhem, going even further, "You have all this money and power, yet you use it for death and destruction even though the bible also says 'Withold not good from them to whom it is due, when it is in the power of thine hand to do it.'"

"Shut up! Shut up!" bellowed Stryker, "My heart and soul belongs to the Lord! I have dedicated my life to carrying out God's will! Legacy is the only way this world can be purged of wickedness! Like the flood that cleansed the world before, this virus will purify the human race!"

"And there in lies your greatest weakness, Stryker," said Mayhem definitively, "You think you know the way. You think God speaks to you. And because of that, people follow you blindly and without question as you seek to commit horrible atrocities!"

Stryker knew this man was playing him. And he was succeeding. It was causing his men to falter, which he could NOT afford at this point. But he was still the stronger man. God would not abandon him in this late hour. And with his strength, he held firm.

"They are NOT atrocities," said Stryker in a more collected tone, "It is a blessing to be bestowed with such a task from the creator. You and your freakshow comrades are just puppets…pawns who fight battles only as they are told. You don't have a higher purpose. You're just soulless, godless, heathens who think they can beat the forces of faith."

Casting his comrades a knowing look, Mayhem remained strong. Stryker may have had plenty of faith, but he was without honor or humanity. And no matter how strong his forces were, they had the stronger will.

'Get ready guys. We're going to be cutting it close here,' warned Mayhem, 'Are you ready, Scarlet Witch.'

'I'm ready, my love,' she sent him with a warm feeling of reassurance, 'I'll do my part. You do yours.'

With such strength to guide him, Mayhem went in for the kill.

"I guess that's something we can both agree on, Stryker…the power of faith. But you place your faith in all the wrong places. You seek to destroy a world you're disgusted with. That's not faith…that's madness. You don't do this for God. You do this for yourself. Passage 29:23 of the bible says 'A man's pride shall bring him low, but honour shall uphold his humble spirit.' And you, sir, are without honor. You call us heathens, but in listening to you, I think you're the one who needs Gods mercy the most!"

Those words hurt. No bullet or blow could have ever hit William Stryker as hard as that, but this man had done it. It struck him down to his very soul. Even his henchmen could sense it. Stryker wasn't going to let this stand. It was downright sacrilege. And from this, he did exactly what Shadow Cell had hoped.

Stepping into the light before the massive DNA computer, Stryker looked Shadow Cell right in the eye as he held up the small vial of Legacy. Now they knew the face of their nemesis. He had shown himself in his frustration. It showed he was shaken, not to mention overconfident. And that's all they needed.

"You…you devils!" he spat, holding Legacy to him like a shield, "I admired your ability to make it so far, but now you have incurred the wrath of the divine! I have the complete Legacy virus in my hand, fully programmed to take out all those unfit! Including you! And once my machine starts cultivating the virus, there will be no stopping it! The Kingdom of Heaven will rise! The word of the Lord will be fulfilled! And you will be the first victims!"

The fury in Stryker's words shook even his subordinates. Yet still, Shadow Cell did not falter. Threatened with annihilation, facing death in the face, and seeing the end of the mission within their grasp was what they had trained for. It was do or die time. They had their chance. All they had to do now was take it.

"Even if that turns out to be true," said the Scarlet Witch, secretly grasping the detonator in her left hand, "We'll make sure where the last."

With the single press of a button, the C4 in the power room erupted into a ball of flame, destroying the major arteries that delivered power to the building. And in the blink of an eye, everything in the room went dark.

"SHOOT THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! SHOOT THEM!" bellowed Stryker.

But it was too late. The sudden darkness gave the five mutant soldiers the window they needed to make their move. With only seconds to spare, Shadow Cell scrambled and took down the nearest guards, taking their weapons and using their bodies as human shields.

"OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" yelled the guards who were in their grasp.

However, they were quickly silenced by a few neck snaps and impalement from adamantium claws. Yet their voices drew the fire, illuminating the room with bright flashes of plasma. All the while, William Stryker was fleeing from the melee with Legacy in hand.

"STRYKER!" yelled Mayhem as he snapped the neck of two guards, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

With the determination of true warriors, Shadow Cell took cover from the ensuing plasma fire behind the fortified areas where the elite guard had held up. Most of them were firing blindly because of the darkness, but some were cutting it too close. There was so many of them and they couldn't chase Stryker until they were neutralized.

But being the resourceful soldiers they were, Shadow Cell improvised.

"Thirty seconds until cultivation," said a robot voice from the machine.

'Guys! We've got to stop that thing!' sent Cyclops as he and Phoenix stayed low to avoid plasma fire.

'Don't gotta tell me twice,' grunted X23, unloading a few rounds at guards who were foolish enough to give their positions away, 'Mayhem and I will cover you! You know what to do!'

Then suddenly, a plasma round grazed X23's left arm and ripped half the flesh off. Letting out an anguished cry, she angrily returned fire.

"HRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"X!" yelled the Scarlet Witch over the noise.

"I'm fine! JUST DO IT!" she yelled.

With no time to argue, Cyclops, Phoenix, and the Scarlet Witch prepared for the final assault. If that machine began cultivating Legacy, then it would be all over…not just for them, but for their families as well.

"10 seconds to cultivation," sounded the machine, "9…8…7…6…5…"

'We're out of time, guys!' exclaimed Cyclops, 'NOW!'

With cover fire from X23 and Mayhem, Cyclops, Phoenix, and the Scarlet Witch shot up from their crouched position and eyed the main computer. What happened next spanned mere seconds. They had only one shot at this, so they had to make it count.

Pushing her hexing powers to the max, the Scarlet Witch twisted and warped the vast machinery, causing echoes of twisted steel and metal. Already, sparks were flying. Cyclops and Phoenix took it from there.

"Together now, Phoenix! FIRE!" yelled Cyclops.

Charging his energy powers to the max and summoning all her pyrokinesis, Cyclops and Phoenix unleashed a concentrated blast into the heart of the computer that momentarily illuminated the room with a blinding light. And when it impacted the machine, the ensuing shockwave nearly blew the roof off the whole building.

"DOWN!" exclaimed Mayhem, taking cover behind one of the fortifications with X23, whose arm was still healing from the blast.

BOOM!

Getting as low as they could, Shadow Cell braced for the coming fireball. And knowing this blast was going to be deadly, Phoenix and the Scarlet Witch brought up telekinetic shields and hex fields around themselves and their comrades. It was a heavy strain, but a necessary one if they were to see their families again.

All around them, the force of the explosion reverberated, mixing with fire and air to create a lethal cocktail to all those in its path. Stryker's elite guards weren't lucky enough to get out of the way. Their bulky suits made them a few seconds too slow. And with one last agonizing yell, Stryker's death squad went up in flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of windows shattering and concrete shattering echoed throughout the area. Even Stryker felt it as he ascended to the roof. But he kept going, knowing full well that Shadow Cell was going to pursue.

'Everybody alright?' sent Phoenix, who had clung to her husband to brace for the blast.

'A little extra crispy, but fine,' replied Mayhem.

'Did we get them all?' asked the Scarlet Witch.

Then suddenly, several guards who had taken cover shot up from the rubble and aimed their plasma cannons at them.

"DIE WICKED HEATHENS!"

But before they could fire, X23 and Mayhem shot them dead.

"I think that's it," said X23, still feeling the stabbing pain in her arm.

"What about the virus?" asked the Scarlet Witch.

"If it leaked, we'd know it by now," said Cyclops.

"Then that leaves one last lose end…" said Mayhem as they all met in the center of the devastation.

"Stryker," said Phoenix with a grunt, still short of breath from using her powers so much, "Come on! Let's move! Time to end this!"

And through the rubble, they made they followed Stryker's trail. Along the way, a few guards who had survived tried to slow them down, but they were taken out with a few quick claw swipes, hex bolts, telekinesis, and energy blasts. Nothing was going to stop them now. This had to end. William Stryker couldn't be allowed to pursue his insane dream a second longer.

-

Bursting through the door and into the still pouring rain, William Stryker ran to the edge of his elaborate skyscraper. He knew from the explosion that the cultivation had been stopped, but he still had a vial of Legacy. He could still deliver God's will.

Those heathens had tricked him. They were strong both physically and mentally. And he had done the one thing no soldier of God should do…he faltered. But be that as it may, he was going to finish this. Even if it cost him his life, he was going to finish this.

Stopping at the edge of the roof, the door behind him was blown away by a punch from Mayhem. And as the five mutant soldiers stormed out into the heavy rain, they drew their guns for one final showdown.

"Stryker!" yelled Cyclops, leading the charge with Phoenix, who was zeroing in on his mental signature.

Looking over the edge, Stryker stopped and turned around. He was without any guards or arms. He had no protection or henchmen. All he had was his bible and a vial of Legacy. But to him, that was all he needed.

"It's over, Reverend. You lose," said Mayhem with venom in his voice.

Their uniforms were tattered and torn. They were all breathing hard from the adrenaline. Yet the fire in their eyes still burned with intensity and Stryker could see that. They were going to complete this mission. And there was nothing he could do to stop them.

But Stryker still had one last ace up his sleeve.

"Come now my most worthy adversaries," he said as he held the vial over the edge of the building, "You know I still have victory right here in my hand. You may have stopped the cultivation, but there is still enough of Legacy in this vial to reek a great vengeance upon this wicked world."

"Drop that vial and you die!" spat X23, grasping the trigger of her guns firmly.

"I have no fear of death," quipped Stryker with an insidious grin, "Unlike you I have an eternity of paradise to look forward to. You kill me I ascend to the side of God. You, however…you will burn forever in the pits of Hell! You and all your wicked brethren! Humanity was perfected in the Garden of Eden, but mutants and all unworthy tribes have tainted that perfection! Only with Legacy will mankind be pure again!"

"You're still going to murder millions!" spat Cyclops.

"It is not my place to question the will of God," said Stryker, sounding calm as he faced the end, "I am just a messenger. You, on the other hand…are just pawns!"

Then, in a show of murderous insanity, William Stryker threw the vial over the side of the building.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled X23.

Quickly, the five mutant soldiers ran to the edge while Stryker slipped away. With little time to act, all they could do now was run on instinct.

"I've got it!" yelled Cyclops, the rational part of his mind going cold.

Then, in an act of blind determination, the young leader leapt over the roof and dove down towards falling vial.

"NO!" yelled Phoenix in horror as she leapt after her husband.

"PHOENIX, WAIT!" yelled the Scarlet Witch, trying to grab her, but failing.

Over with Stryker, a smile formed on his face. For even in the wake of such determination, he still won.

"It's over," he said to himself as he made his way towards the other side where the door was still intact.

Through the blistering rain, Cyclops fell towards the ground below in pursuit of the vial. He couldn't let it impact. Not only would it kill him, but it would kill his children as well. Images of Nathan and Rachel from their birth to the present surged through his mind. They were the strength he used as he fell faster, determined to stop Legacy.

Then he saw it. The faint outline of the vial was there, falling through the rain. The deadly contents were still contained. They represented the last piece of Mr. Sinister. And after all the pain he caused them, it was time to lay it to rest once and for all.

"Goodbye Sinister," he uttered as he delivered the final blow.

Charging up whatever energy he could, Cyclops unleashed an optic blast through his eyes that illuminated the dim surrounding sky. And in a flash of ruby red, the vial and its sinister contents disintegrated into nothingness, ending once and for all the final legacy of Mr. Sinister.

Yet even with the vial destroyed, Cyclops was still falling. The ground was coming up mighty fast and he was going to hit. But not far behind him, the woman who gave him so much strength over the years would be his angel. And even with a body and mind racked with fatigue, she used her telekinesis to save him.

They still had a family to go home to. They still had the rest of their lives to spend together. They had made their vows and they were going to keep them.

"Scott!" she yelled as she pushed her mind to slow their fall.

"Jean…" he sent back, feeling the invisible force of her mind slow his descent.

Using the link that bound them as their greatest strength, Scott Summers and Jean Grey gave each other strength as they braced for impact. But with thoughts of their children back home waiting for them, the strength that guided them was pushed beyond all limits as they slowed to a comfortable rate until finally, they hit the ground below.

The landing was rough, but not life-threatening in the slightest. Cyclops stumbled to the hard pavement below, but fought the pain and returned to his feet as he caught his wife in his arms. Together, they collapsed to the ground, fervently embracing each other with relief.

However, Phoenix was hysterical.

"You crazy fucking asshole!" she cursed him as she slapped his face, "What were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry," said Cyclops, taking her blows in stride, "I'm sorry, my love. I just…I was thinking about you, Nathan, and Rachel and I…I just couldn't let it happen."

Upon hearing that, she stopped hitting him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

'Don't you EVER do that to me again! You hear me?' she sent him through their link as they lovingly embraced.

'If you and our kids are ever in danger, I can't promise I won't. But I'll try,' he replied, sending her all the love in his heart, 'I made a vow to protect the people I love. And as a man and a soldier, I will never break it.'

'And neither will I.'

Together, the couple embraced this moment. Legacy was gone. Victory was theirs. They could go home to their children. But still, there was one last lose end.

-

Back up on the roof, Stryker was trying to make his escape. In his mind, he had won. With Legacy unleashed, every last freak and heathen would fall. It was a victory for the righteous. God's will had been fulfilled.

A new Eden would soon rise as the wicked perished and they would need a leader. As a vessel of divine will, he sought to fill that role. But making his escape was easier said than done.

"I've done it! At long last, Revelations has been fulfilled!" he ranted as he scrambled for the door back inside.

However, before he could touch it, a single bullet hit just a few inches away from his hand, stopping him cold in his tracks. Turning around, he was now facing three very angry mutant soldiers, each of which had a gun pointed right at him.

"You're not going anywhere, Stryker," growled X23, "This ends now!"

Even in the face of the deadliest soldiers in existence, Reverend William Stryker was unafraid. After all, he had no reason to be. He had won. And even if he died, that would not change the fate of them and their heathen brethren.

"You really think you can change your fate now?" laughed Stryker as he backed away to the edge, holding up his bible as a shield, "Face it! I've won! You can't stop it now! You will all face God's wrath!"

"Hate to break it to you, pal, but Legacy's gone!" grinned the Scarlet Witch, having received telepathic confirmation from Phoenix, "The only wrath from here on out is ours!"

"Ha! Say what you will, but it's not going to change," said Stryker, not believing a word, "You just can't accept that you lost. Granted, you are all fine soldiers. If you weren't polluted by mutant blood, you could have made wonderful disciples."

"Shut up!" yelled Mayhem, sick of this man's convoluted concept of God, "We're nobody's disciples."

"Oh? Then why did you go through all this madness?" questioned Stryker, "Why fight me all the way up here in the twilight hour of this wicked world? Were you not ordered to take me down? Were you not ordered to stop me?"

"No," spat the Scarlet Witch, "You think we're just some mindless drones who don't fight for anything other than our superiors. But you're wrong…dead wrong. You could never understand why we do what we do."

"Then tell me…from one man of war to another…what is it that drives you to fight?"

Cocking their guns, the mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell summed up their answer in one word.

"Honor," said Mayhem.

Stryker scoffed. Here he was thinking they were something so much more, yet their reasons were as insipid as their heathen blood.

"Honor? Bah! Pathetic! Do you even understand the bigger picture?"

"To hell with the big picture!" shot X23, "Sometimes it's the smaller things that are worth coming home to."

"And will killing me, a humble man of God, vindicate such beliefs? Will it bring you honor? If so, then why haven't you done it already?"

Slowly, Mayhem, X23, and the Scarlet Witch lowered their guns. It brought a smile to Stryker's face as he stared them down with his venomous gaze.

"I thought so," he said triumphantly, "You can do it, but will it really change anything? Will it really give you everything you want?"

It was the first truth Stryker had spoken. He was right. This wouldn't change the bigger picture. They were still soldiers, created by Mr. Sinister and trained to kill. And victory or not, that would never change.

"No," said Mayhem, "It won't. But guess what? We don't give a damn."

Then, in a final act commitment to the mission, Mayhem, X23, and the Scarlet Witch raised their guns and unloaded the last of their rounds into the body of William Stryker.

A look of shock fell over his face, but it soon turned to one of calm. It was finally over. The end had come. And while still grasping his bible, he sent one final message into a world so wrought with sin.

"Oh God…grant me…peace."

Then, through the pouring rain, William Stryker's limp body fell over the edge and plummeted to the ground below. He bore no anguish as he succumbed to death. He was not afraid to face his creator. And as his body impacted the hard ground below, the mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell looked down with mixed feelings.

Suddenly, Cyclops and Phoenix approached them to witness the sight as well. Having ascended from the ground via telekinesis, they sought to help their comrades. Instead, they were just in time to see the final demise of William Stryker and the end of Shadow Cell's last mission.

"Is it over?" said Phoenix, staring down at the unmoving body alongside her comrades.

"Yes," said Mayhem in a distant tone, "It's finally over…both Stryker and Sinister."

"May God have mercy on their souls," said Cyclops, his words appropriate for the end of this trying mission.

It was bittersweet in many ways. In stopping Stryker, they had carried out the final wishes of Mr. Sinister. They had destroyed Legacy. And now that his final ghost had been laid to rest, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Vincent Freeman, Wanda Maximoff, and Laura Howlett could lay this grim piece of their past to rest.

-

SEMPER FI MY FRIENDS! REVIEW!


	10. Coming Home

**Sinister Legacy  
Chapter 10: Coming Home**

In the aftermath of the attack on Stryker, SHIELD and numerous military and government officials cordoned off the area. They were late as usual, but that was hardly surprising to Colonel Nick Fury, the leader of the investigation.

It was a sight worthy of classic dramas. Reverend William Stryker, a man who had wrought such havoc on government and humanity alike, was dead. His body was riddled with bullets. His bones had been shattered from the fall. Yet in his hands, he still held onto his bible and his cross. It seemed a fitting end for such a complicated man.

It was over now. The threat from Stryker was officially vanquished. There would be no massive genocide. There would be no massive Legacy pandemic. The world as everybody knew it was saved. Yet still, there were those who were deeply angered.

"FURY!" bellowed the Major as he stormed through the rain, "You son of a bitch! I knew those freaks were no good! They destroyed a building! They killed a major public figure! And worse of all, they destroyed Legacy!"

"Your welcome," said Fury snidely as he took a puff of his cigar.

The Major was further enraged. He, along with many other officials back in Washington, would not be pleased with how this mess turned out.

"Damn it, Fury! You know this wasn't the task we agreed upon! Those so called 'soldiers,' were supposed to bring Stryker to justice! They were supposed to secure Legacy and return it to the Defense Department!"

"Sorry, Major, but there are just some weapons that can't exist, even in the hands of the good guys," said Fury, showing no remorse, "You wanted Stryker taken care of. Well guess what? Mission accomplished. He's not a threat anymore."

"That's not the point! Do you have any idea what the media is going to do once they learn such a powerful man was killed in his own building! It'll be pure madness! The press will have a field day!"

"So lie to them like you always do," scoffed Fury, "Tell them he died a martyr for all I care. The point is that lives were saved…millions of them. If that's not victory enough, then tough luck, Major. Those soldiers did their jobs and I did mine. Just suck it up and take it for what it is."

For nearly a full minute, the Major stared down Colonel Fury with a gaze of pure venom. He didn't care if this guy was a living legend, he had botched this mission. They trusted him and he didn't come through. It was very frustrating and the aftermath was sure to be unpleasant.

"Heads are gonna roll for this! I swear to God, this is a disaster! A real fucking disaster!"

Storming off in a fit of rage, Fury put out his cigar and reflected on what just happened. He had been in this business a long time and he knew that victory was never truly absolute. He was sure to catch some flack back in Washington, but he had handled worse.

Looking back at the now covered body of William Stryker, the Commander approached his side. He didn't look very enthused either, but it was still a triumph in some ways. The cleanup cost was sure to be high, but it was worth it now that millions had been saved.

"Your boys sure know how to leave their mark, Fury," mused the Commander as he watched the fervent activity of his agents.

"All in a days work," quipped the old cold warrior.

"What about those soldiers?" he asked curiously, "What happened to them?"

Shifting his gaze up towards the roof, Stryker saw the faint outline of five figures looking down on them. Knowing exactly who they were, Fury smiled. It was a rare event for him, but he knew the whole world was once again indebted to them. They would get no praise, no parade, or even so much as a thank you. Yet they still did it out of duty and honor. And that's what made them true warriors.

"I don't know," conceded Fury as he watched them wheel off Stryker's body, "But I do know where they're going."

"And where might that be?"

"Home…it's where they need to be."

With Styrker's body gone, the mission was officially over. The legacy of William Stryker was complicated and would be forever skewed by history. But for the five mutant soldiers of Shadow Cell, it was a legacy best left to the past. Now finally, the ghosts of their pasts could be laid to rest and they could finally move on.

"Come on guys," said Cyclops, "Time to go back to our families."

-

It was past midnight when Scott, Jean, Vincent, Wanda, and Laura returned to the mansion. They were soaked from the rain, their uniforms were torn from the fight, and they were emotionally and physically exhausted. All they could think of now was being with their families.

For Laura, she didn't even remove her tainted uniform as she went up to baby Kendall's room. Upon entering, she found her fast asleep in the arms of Ororo, who was out cold too. It was a sight that caused the former living weapon's heart to swell. Having been born into a loveless world of war, it made having a family all the more special. And after tonight, she swore she'd never take it for granted again.

Smiling at the beautiful sight before her, Laura gently kissed both her mother and her little sister on the forehead, being careful not to wake them.

"It's okay, mom. It's okay, Kendall. You're safe now," she said softly.

Leaving them to sleep, Laura turned to make her leave. But as she stepped out into the darkened halls, she came across Logan, who had sensed her return. She looked like hell, but she was okay. And upon seeing her, Logan smiled warmly, happy to see his daughter safe and sound.

"She stayed with her all night," he told her, watching as the emotional look on her face grew distant, "After ya left, we stayed together waitin' for ya to come back. I knew you'd pull through."

His words brought a smile to Laura's face. Every time she was with this man, her heart swelled. His blood flowed through her veins. He gave her something she'd never thought she'd have…family.

And after this difficult mission, it made her appreciate just how much it meant to her.

"This was a close one, dad," she mused, feeling choked up, "It could have ended so terribly. Everybody I loved could have been killed."

"But ya stopped em," said Logan proudly, "Ya stepped up and became a soldier again. I know it's a tough thing to swallow, but you're strong, darlin'. You are my daughter, after all. And I couldn't be prouder."

Unable to hold in her emotions, Laura pulled her father into a tight embrace, wanting to hold onto that which she had fought so hard for. And as he felt his powerful arms around her, a sense of peace came over her. Weapon or no weapon, she was a soldier…a soldier and the daughter of a proud warrior.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you…for everything."

"That's what I'm here for, darlin'," said Logan, holding her tight, "You have a family, Laura…a family that loves ya. And whether here or on the battlefield, don't ever forget it."

"I won't," she promised, tear now streaming down her face.

Laura had come a long way. But in the end, she found more humanity in her than she ever thought possible. It was proof positive that the people who created her had failed. They didn't create a living weapon…they created a warrior and a survivor.

And with so many fights behind her and a family to be proud of, former weapon X23 was ready to move forward with her life.

-

As Scott, Jean, Vince, and Wanda returned to the Summers household, they found their kids fast asleep on the couch. Mystique and Irene were still up keeping watch and when they saw their battle scared state it came as quite a shock. But upon reassuring them that all was well, the two long time friends made their leave, giving one last goodbye kiss to the kids.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" grinned Mystique as she and Irene walked back out into the light rain.

"Did you ever have any doubts?" she replied.

"Not for a moment."

As trying as the battle had been, Shadow Cell's strength persevered. Even after five years, they couldn't completely escape their soldier past. And maybe with this mission, they'll stop trying and start accepting it. It would be difficult, but both Mystique and Irene were confident they had laid the past to rest and work harder on the future.

For Vincent and Wanda, seeing Maggie again was an emotional moment. Looking at her, all the challenges they had to go through against Stryker seemed well worth the strife. And upon bidding their comrades goodbye, they flew home together.

Remarkably, Maggie stayed asleep the whole flight. She looked so beautiful and innocent, yet this mission reminded them of the difficult world they lived in. And eventually, she would have to be a part of that world. But with the love and guidance of her parents, she had everything she be strong.

Upon stepping into their home, Vincent and Wanda let out an exhausted sigh. After living in the military for much of their earlier lives, coming back to a home was a truly special feeling.

"Home sweet home," said Wanda, "Funny, I never thought I'd say that."

"I know," agreed Vincent, "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

Despite their battle scared bodies, the couple smiled warmly as they embraced each other with Maggie still between them. And from this, she finally began to stir.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she said with tired eyes.

"Hey there, sweety," said Vincent softly as he gently cradled his little girl, "It's okay. We're home."

Letting out a cute little yawn, Maggie Freeman was too tired to ascertain what had happened. But that was a world she would come into gradually. For now, Vincent and Wanda were going to see to it that she enjoyed the innocence they had been robbed of.

"I was scared," she said as she clung to her daddy, "Aunty Raven told us you had to stop a monster."

The couple laughed at Mystique's take on their mission, but in retrospect, it wasn't very far from the truth.

"Well you don't have to worry about any more monsters from here on out," said Wanda, gently kissing her little girl's forehead, "Mommy and Daddy took care of it. You're safe now, baby. And I promise you, no monster is EVER going to hurt you."

"Warrior promise?"

"Warrior promise," affirmed Vincent.

Convinced by their word, Maggie hugged her Mommy and Daddy closely. Monster or not, they made a promise and they were going to keep it. And as they hugged their little girl, Vincent and Wanda Freeman exchanged warm gazes. With a moment like this, it made having that second baby all the more appealing.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," said Wanda softly as she took her in her arms.

"I don't want to sleep," she whined, "I had a bad dream. I was scared that the monster was going to hurt you."

"You've got no reason to be scared now, Maggie," said Vincent softly, "If you want, you can sleep with us. You know you'll always be safe with us."

With a tired smile, the little girl snuggled comfortably into her mother's arms as they ascended the stairs together as a family. Once they got to the master bedroom, Wanda laid her little girl on the bed while she and Vincent removed their tattered uniforms and slipped into comfortable sleeping clothes.

And as they snuggled up together, they both gave their baby one last kiss. Smiling at one another, they had everything they needed. After having such a difficult family life growing up, it made moments like this all the more intimate. They didn't want to lose what they had come to treasure so much. It was a dangerous world out there, but they would take it on together…both as warriors and as family.

"Sweet dreams, baby," said Vincent, feeling so lucky to have the two greatest women in the world by his side, "We love you very much. We'll always love you. You've given us so much. And no matter what happens, always remember you'll have the support of your family."

-

Back at the Summers home, Scott and Jean slipped out of their battle scared uniforms and into more comfortable clothes. Nathan and Rachel were fast asleep and they dared not wake them. But after having come so close to losing them, they wanted nothing more than to hug their babies.

Gently, they took their still sleeping children in their arms and took them upstairs to their respective rooms. They remained asleep, allowing them to tuck them in and ensure they were safe as they drifted off to a world of dreams.

"Goodnight Nathan," said Scott, gently kissing his son's forehead, "Mommy and Daddy love you. And we'll always be there to protect you."

In Rachel's room, Jean did the same, tucking her little girl under the sheets and kissing her softly so as to ensure she slept with the guidance of a mother's love.

"Goodnight Rachel," she said, feeling choked up by her emotions, "I love you so much. Mommy and Daddy will always love you. Be safe…my little marvel."

Tears formed in her eyes as Jean left her daughter to her rest. Meeting in the hallway, the long time lovers embraced. The mission had been an emotional mess. Not only had the lives of their children been threatened, but they had to revisit old ghosts they once thought had been laid to rest.

Five years ago, they embarked on a venture to move away from the past. Yet only now was it truly sinking in. They could never escape where they came from, no matter how much their lives had changed. But they had come to accept that now. And where they went from here was up to them.

"This was a hard one," said Scott softly as he held his wife close.

"Yes, but we succeeded," said Jean, fighting back her tears.

Running a finger down her face, Scott wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly as his arms slipped around her waist.

"It feels different this time," he mused, "Back at Shadow Cell, I thought of nothing but the mission during a battle. This time, I thought of nothing but coming home to our kids."

"I know. I felt it too," said Jean with a sob, "I guess Magnum was wrong in some ways. Faith in the mission isn't always one's greatest strength."

"Yeah…having something to come home to really changes things."

As Scott and Jean held each other, a new feeling of calm came over them. Emotions still ran strong, but it was different now. Looking at their lives, they had so much to be thankful for. They had friends, they had each other, and they had two beautiful kids that meant the world to them. And after having been denied so much in their short lives, it really meant a lot to have something so precious.

"So where do we go from here?" wondered Jean, "Now that we've laid the last piece of Sinister to rest, what happens now?"

It was a difficult matter to ponder, but thinking back to the two beautiful kids they had and the deep love they shared, Scott and Jean-Grey Summers had plenty of faith in the future.

"I don't know, Jean. I really don't," he said with a sigh, "But I do know this though…the world is a really messed up place. We've experienced things no one else should ever experience. But together, I know we can overcome whatever obstacles the future throws us. We owe it to ourselves and our kids."

"Yes, I have faith that we can too," said Jean tenderly.

It was a profound moment. They had to face a lot of challenges in this mission, but the hardest of them all was their past. And now that they had moved past that, they could focus on the future. Only this time, they would not forget where they came from.

"I…I guess Sinister was right about one thing," said Scott with a slight laugh.

"Really? What's that?" said Jean with a surprised look.

"The best thing we can do for the world is to make it better for the next generation. And as parents and warriors, I think that's our greatest mission."

"Mmm…I couldn't agree more," said Jean with a warm smile, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Sharing one last powerful kiss, Scott and Jean embraced this new beginning. They still had a long way to go in this complicated world. But together, they had faith that they could make it better for their children.

The past and the present are often intertwined. In some cases, they are one in the same. And for those who struggle with the past, the present can be an ongoing challenge. But for the strong and the bold, such trials and tribulations serve to grant strength as well as reflection. And that strength is the best gift that one can pass on to the next generation.

Through conflict and hardships, it is strength and spirit that shapes the future. As mortal beings, humans can only do so much. And by making the world better for the generation to come, everybody can leave an everlasting legacy.

THE END

-

AN: That's it. It's over. I know it was a lot shorter than "Sinister Soldiers," but was it still enjoyable? I appreciate all the wonderful support my readers have given me since the beginning and I hope you come away from this story with something meaningful. Thanks again and I wish you all the best.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

_The best legacy we can leave behind is a better world for the next generation._


End file.
